


FİYAKALI RUHLAR

by ikikapanmazyara



Category: Mucize Doktor (TV)
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikikapanmazyara/pseuds/ikikapanmazyara
Summary: “Yargı kesin, acı duymak ruhun fiyakasıdır.”
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.BÖLÜM: “YILDIZLAR”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The darker the night, the brighter the stars,  
> The deeper the grief, the closer is God!”  
> ― Fyodor Dostoevsky, Crime and Punishment

Güneşin batmak üzere olduğu serin bir akşamdı. Yeni yanmaya başlamış sokak lambalarının turunculuğu, arabasının camından parça parça içeri giriyordu. Hastanenin önüne geldiğinde yavaş hareketlerle arabayı park edip camı sonuna kadar indirdi. Kontağı çevirip kapatmadan önce radyodaki sese kulak verdi bir süre. “Irak'ın kuzeyinde PKK'lı teröristlerce önceden yerleştirilen el yapımı patlayıcının (EYP) patlaması sonucu ağır yaralanan ve kaldırıldığı hastanede şehit düşen asker için Van'da tören düzenlendi. Van Jandarma Asayiş Kolordu Komutanlığı Helikopter Filo Komutanlığındaki törende, şehit İstihkam Uzman Onbaşı Ahmet Sinan Demircan'ın Türk bayrağına sarılı naaşı-” 

Tek hareketiyle kapattığı radyo, derin bir iç çekmesine sebep oldu. Bugün katıldığı töreni akşam haberlerinde duyunca o ana geri dönmüştü sanki. Onbaşının parçalara ayrılmış vücudu gözlerinin önünden gitmiyordu. Arabanın içine aniden giren soğuk havanın mı yoksa kucağında bir askerin daha şehit oluşundan mıydı bilmiyordu ama, üşüyordu. 

Camı açtığı hızla kapatırken kısık kısık cızırtılar çıkaran telsizini de kapatıp arabadan indi. Anlaşılan Van Askeri Hastanesi’nde uzun bir nöbet bu gece onu bekliyordu.  
Üzerinde törenden kalma, bir numaralı üniforması* vardı. Bu yüzden direkt soyunma odasını gidip önlüğünü giymek istese de acil girişinden içeri alınan sedye dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Sedyenin üstündeki muhtemelen dün sağlık kontrolleri yapılan yeni askere gelmiş çocuklardan biriydi. Bilinci açıktı, uzaktan bir yaralanma da göremiyordu fakat çocuğun feryatları tüm hastaneyi inletmişti. Merakına yenik düşerek üstünü değiştirmeden direk acile daldı. Her zamankinden sakin olan acilin bir köşesinde durup yeni gelen cerrahi asistanın hastayı alışı ve müdahalesini izlemeye karar vermişti. Hem dün tanışamamışlardı bu yeni adamla. Yanında da yine asistan doktor olduğunu düşündüğü bir kız vardı. 

“Komutanım yalan söylemiyorum gerçekten çok ağrım var. Ah!”  
Askerin yanındaki arkadaşı ise onun aksine çok rahattı. 

“Biz dün senin tüm kontrollerini yapmadık mı aslan parçası? Nereden çıktı bir anda bu ağrı?” Asistan doktor bir yandan askerin karın bölgesini muayene ediyor bir yandan da konuşuyordu. “Cidden ilk gece görevden kaçmak için hâlâ işe yarıyor mu bu numaralar,” dedi keyifle gülerken. Askerin arkadaşı da belli ki aynı fikirdeydi. Karnındaki büyük ağrının gerçek olduğuyla ilgili yeminler eden çocuk bir yandan feryat ediyor diğer yandan doktoru ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. 

“İyi tamam,” dedi doktor ilgisizce. “Bir ağrı kesici yazarım ama görevine geri dönüyorsun bu akşam. Yani burada kalayım falan yok. Tıpış tıpış yerine.” 

Doruk, yeni cerrahi asistanın tavrına çok sinirlenmişti. Hazır üniforması üstündeyken muhtemelen kendisinden kıdemli olmayan bu doktora bir ders vermek üzere yaklaşmıştı ki, sessizce askeri muayene eden diğer doktor devreye girdi.

“Hayır. Karın bölgesindeki şişlik ve ağrının yerine bakarsak Ahmet Bey numara yapmıyor. Mide bulantısı ve ishal şikayetleri olduğunu da söyledi. Bu durumda apandisit olmalı. Ben kan tahlili alıp lökositlerindeki** artmaya bakalım derim. Ama kesin sonuç için batın ultrasonu*** da yapabiliriz. Hangisi?”

Doruk keyifle gülümseyerek kızın yanına yaklaştı.  
“Ne oluyor burada?”  
Hasta askerin başındaki herkes hazır ola geçerken Doruk kıyafetlerini değiştirmediği için mutluydu. Kızın cevap vermesine izin vermeden diğer doktora döndü.  
“Az önce koyduğunuz yanlış teşhis yüzünden…” Adamın önlük cebindeki karttan ismine ve rütbesine bakıp devam etti. “İlker teğmenim, askeri ağrı kesici verip gönderecektiniz. Hastaların önce şikayetlerini dinleyip gerekli tetkikleri yapmanız gerektiği yerde siz ne yaptınız?”  
İlker, karşısındaki adamın kendi gibi cerrahi asistanı olduğunu bilmiyordu ama omzundaki iki yıldızdan üsteğmen olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde kendini açıklamayı denedi.  
“Komutanım ben…”  
“Tamam teğmen kes.”  
Başını sağa çevirip doktor kıza baktı.  
“Neyse ki işini doğru yapan insanlar hâlâ var. Siz…”  
“Asistan Doktor Teğmen Alya Akman. Emredin komutanım!”  
Kız nefis bir selamlamayla kendini tanıttığında Doruk da selamını ona yakışır şekilde almıştı.  
“Hangi branşta asistanlık yapıyorsunuz Alya teğmenim?”  
“Ortopedi ve travmotoloji bölümüne yeni gelen ikinci asistanım komutanım.”  
“Güzel,” dedi Doruk.  
Ardından İlker’e korkutucu olduğunu düşündüğü birkaç bakış atıp asansöre yürümeye başladı.  
Normalde pek kullanmasa da bugün duygusal yorgunluğunun yanında mental tükenmişlik de vardı. Bir iki dakika sonra asansöre binmiş, kapı tam kapanırken az önce tanıştığı asistan da son anda binmişti. Kız bir baş selamı verip eliyle siyah kısa saçlarını düzeltti. Doruk ise üstünü değiştirmeden önce son kez bu fırsatı kullanmak istemişti.  
“Bu gece acil nöbetin var anlaşılan Alya?” dedi gülümseyerek. Kızın koyu yeşil gözleri kendisine döndüğünde ufak bir tebessümle evet cevabını vermişti.  
“Ee yalnız mı olacaksın peki acilde?”  
“Hayır komutanım,” dedi Alya. “Bir isim daha vardı defterde, cerrahi asistanıydı o da. Doruk’tu sanırım ismi.”  
“Oo asistan Doruk ile nöbettesin demek,” dedi Doruk yüzünde alaycı ama içten bir korkutma ifadesiyle. Kızın hafif şaşkınlıkla kendisine dönmesiyle içinden eğlenmeye başlamıştı bile.  
“Neden öyle baktınız komutanım?”  
Doruk sıkıntılı bir nefes verdi. “Yani…” Kızın yüzündeki ifade çok eğlenceliydi ama fazla vakti kalmamıştı. İki kat daha çıktıktan sonra ineceği için elini çabuk tutmaya karar verdi.  
“Benden duymuş olma ama biraz sıkıntılı biri diyorlar. Gıcık adamın tekiymiş işte. Bir de çok sıkıcıymış yani vakit geçmiyormuş onunla falan.”  
Asansörün kapısı çıkardığı minik sesle açılırken Doruk gülümseyerek hızlıca çıkıp yürümeye başladı. “Yani sana kolay gelsin.”  
Soyunma odasına girip keyifli bir kahkaha attıktan sonra kolundaki saati kontrol ederek giyinmeye başladı. Bir saat sonra Alya ile gerçekten tanışacağı bir nöbet onu bekliyordu.  
***  
Acilin kapısından girer girmez karşılaştığı kalabalık dona kalmasına sebep olmuştu. “Tabi ya, pazartesi bugün,” dedi büyük bir farkındalıkla. Normalde diğer askeri hastaneler gibi sadece rütbeli asker ve asker yakınlarını kabul eden bir hastanelerdi fakat haftanın iki günü acil bölümü halka da açık oluyordu. “Gözünü sevdiğim GATA’m, canım hastanem,” diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Oradan ayrılıp Van’da zorunlu hizmete başlayalı sadece bir yıl olmuş olmasına rağmen oradaki arkadaş ve hocalarına müthiş bir özlem duyuyordu. Asistanlığının ikinci yılını da burada geçirdikten sonra zorunlu görev süresi dolacaktı, böylece lise yıllarından beri arkadaşı olan Anıl ile hayallerine kavuşabileceklerdi: Birlikte Deniz Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı’nda uzman cerrah olarak çalışmak. Arkadaşı da şu an Diyarbakır Askeri Hastanesi’nde zorunlu görevini yapıyordu ve ikisi de tekrar yollarının kesişeceği o günü sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

“Beni kandırdın ve çok güzel eğlendin, gerçekten tebrikler!”

Alya’nın aniden yanında belirmesiyle daldığı alemden sıyrılıp kelimenin tam anlamıyla sırıttı.  
“Yok artık biraz daha abartırsan benden hoşlanmadığını düşüneceğim.”

“Senden hiç hoşlanmadım.”

Doruk kahkaha atmamak için kendini tutuyordu. Karşısındaki kız beklenenin aksine sinirli değil oldukça sakin görünüyordu. Zaten ona cesaret veren buydu. Şaka ve eğlenceden anlamayan, asker disipliniyle büyütülmüş bir bina dolusu insan içinde bu kız ona diğerlerinden farklı görünmüştü.  
“Hadi ya, herkes bana bayılır. Nasıl öyle bir şey oldu?”  
Kız alaycı bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini kısıp konuşmaya başlayacaktı ki ona hemen engel oldu. Önünde on iki saat gece nöbeti olduğunu ve yarının onun için önemli bir gün olduğunu düşünürse, enerjisini kimsenin saçma tripleriyle harcamayacaktı.  
“Öncelikle seni kandırmadım,” dedi kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp aniden ciddiyete bürünürken. “Eğlenmedim de. Sadece… Bak, zor bir gün geçirmiştim ve yeni asistanın tavrı sinirimi iyice bozdu. Küçük bir şakaydı. Zaten birazdan öğreneceğini biliyordum.”  
“Sana kıdemlim gibi davrandım ve buna müsaade ettin.” Kız da ellerini göğsünde toplamış, kendisinden yaklaşık beş altı santim uzun adama hesap sorar vaziyette bakışlar atıyordu.  
“Hayır hayır,” dedi Doruk ellerini ben masumum der gibi kaldırırken. “Zaten kıdemlinim.” İşaret ve orta parmağını omzuna götürüp gururlu bir ifade takınarak hayali rütbesine hafifçe vurdu. “Çift yıldız,” dedi göz kırparken.

Alya bozulmuşa benziyordu fakat kandırılmadığına ikna olmuştu. “Anlaşıldı üsteğmenim.”  
Meseleyi uzatmamasına sevinmişti ama yine de gereksiz resmiyete her zaman karşıydı. Resmiyetin kendisine ve ast-üst ilişkisine ise hayrandı. Ama bu kızla zaman zaman acilde beraber çalışacakları ve kendisi gibi bir asistan olduğu için ast-üst ilişkisi kurma niyetinde değildi.  
“Saçmalama, asistan değil miyiz ikimizde. Doruk diyebilirsin.” Elini uzatıp devam etti. “Doruk Özütürk. Yeniden tanışalım, akşamkini unut.”  
Alya gülümseyerek elini uzattı.  
“Alya Akman ama Özütürk soyadı çok tanıdık geliyor.”  
“Ahh,” dedi Doruk bıkkınlıkla başını yukarı kaldırırken. “Dur tahmin edeyim, Ankaralısın değil mi?”  
Bir yandan hasta kayıt deskine doğru yavaş yavaş yürüyorlardı. “Evet ama… Buldum! Ankara Özütürk Hastanesi değil mi? Orayla bir bağın var.”  
“Çok ünlüyüm gördüğün üzere. Türkiye’nin dört bir yanında tanınıyorum.” 

İkisinin de dudaklarında bir tebessüm oluşmuştu. Fakat birininki gerçek bir gülümsemeyken diğerinin ki sadece acı hatıraların sahte mutluluklarla birleşerek dudak kaslarını yana kıvırmasaydı. 

“O zaman dediğin kadar sıkıcı ve gıcık olmayabilirsin belki.”  
“Niye, ünlüler sıkıcı ve gıcık olamaz mı?”  
“Olabilir ama sen pek benzemiyorsun. Ne ünlüye ne de sıkıcıya. Öyle olsa araya rütbe farkını katardın muhtemelen. Yine de gıcık kısmını bir kez daha düşünmeliyim.”  
Doruk sadece gülümsemekle yetinirken, yanındaki kız hayatta duymaktan ne kadar nefret ettiği soru varsa bir bir sıralıyordu.

“Eee hastanenin sahibinin oğlu falan mısın yoksa? Hem madem kendi özel hastanen var burada ne işin var ki?”

Karşısındaki herhangi birini kırmadan bu soruları cevaplaması oldukça zordu Doruk için. Bazen bütün dünyaya “size ne” diye bağırmak istiyordu. Size ne benim soyadımdan, size ne benim hayatımdan, size ne benden?

“Hah, sen uçtun yalnız. Ne sahibi ne oğlu, sadece uzağın da uzağı bir akrabalık sonucu oluşmuş soyadı. Yoksa haklısın, ne işim var burada değil mi?”

Bugün törende kendisine Ankara’yı ve yine babasının meşhur hastanesini soran birine de “sadece soyadı benzerliği” dediğini hatırlıyordu. Bir gün herkese başka bir şey uydurduğu için fena ifşa olacaktı. “Çok da umurumdaydı ya,” dedi nöbetçi defterine imzasını atarken.  
İnsanlarla kurulan resmi bağların ve ast-üst ilişkilerinin gerekliliğine bu yüzden inanıyordu. Kıdemlisine nasıl hayatı hakkında böyle rahatça sorular soramıyorsa kendisine de sorulmasın istiyordu haklı olarak. Bu yüzden de burada en düşük rütbenin yani askeri doktor olarak başlayabilmenin azami rütbesinin teğmenlik olması, kendisini şanslı hissettiriyordu. 

Evet, herkesin bir hikâyesi vardı. Ama insanlarla paylaşmak onu daha değerli veya daha acısız yapmayacaktı. Herkes kendi hayatının sorumluluğunu tek başına alacaktı. Herkes yalnızdı bu dünyada. Herkes.  
Alya, karşısındaki ‘sorma’ diyen bakışları anlamayacak bir insan değildi. Daha fazla konuşmamaya karar vermişti ki acile yaşlı bir çift geldi. İkisi de imzalarını atıp gelen amcanın bel ağrısıyla uzun gece nöbetine başladılar.  
***  
Saat gece ikiye yaklaşıyordu. Sıkıntıdan patlamak üzere olan Doruk boş bir yatağa oturmuş telsizinin frekanslarıyla oynuyordu. Komutanların sahadaki askerlere emir verişlerini veya komutanların üstlerine durum raporu bildirişlerini dinlemek favori aktivitesiydi. Bir aralık aklına yeni gelmiş gibi hızla telefonunu çıkararak ekran kilidini açtı. Tüm bildirimlere bakmış olmasına rağmen umduğunu bulamamıştı. Ekranı kilitleyip sinirle önlüğünün cebine atarken kendi kendine gülmüştü. “Sen var ya beni çok güldürüyorsun,” diye mırıldandı iki yatak ötedeki hemşirenin bakışlarına aldırmadan.  
“Sen kimsin ki oğlum bir mesaj ya da arama bekliyorsun. Hayır senin ne haddine?”

Gülmesi bir anda dururken boğazına sert bir cisim oturmuştu. Bunca yıl sonra hâlâ her sene aynı umut kırıntısıyla onlardan bir adım bekliyor oluşuna sinirleniyordu. Umuttan nefret ediyordu. Umut, çoğu zaman berbat çok nadir güzel şeyler hissettiren ama dünyanın en zor duygusuydu ona göre.  
Bir anda ayaklanarak hasta kabul deskine bıraktığı deri ceketini alıp kendini dışarı attı. Tuşba’nın eksi on iki derecesi onu iliklerine kadar titretirken, omuzlarını dikleştirip ellerini montunun cebine soktu. Sert ve kuru soğuk, onu ayakta tutuyordu. Başını bulutlarla kaplı gökyüzüne kaldırdı. Yıldızları göremediği hangi gece iyi geçebilirdi ki? Derin nefesler verirken ağzından çıkan sıcak hava buharını seyretti. 

“Dirilmek için soğuğu tercih edenlerdensin anlaşılan.” 

Ellerindeki otomattan alınmış kahvelerden birini Doruk’a uzatıp devam etti Alya. “Ben kahveyle dirilenlerdenim.”  
Uzattığı kahveyi alıp teşekkür etti. “Ben öyle kahveyle uyananlardan değilim. Pek sık içmem, sabahları hele hiç içmem.”

Alya hızla soğuyan kahvesinden büyükçe bir yudum aldı. “Hadi canım, sabahları nasıl ayılıyorsun peki?”

“Her sabah 5.54’te uyanır, sporumu ve sağlıklı kahvaltımı yaparım ben. Uyanmak için hiç kahveye ihtiyacım olmadı. Umarım da olmaz, o ne öyle sabah sabah zehir gibi şeyi dikiyorsunuz kafanıza.”

“Vay be,” dedi Alya gülerken. “Asker olarak doğmuşsun sanki.”

Doruk bakışlarını kızdan ayırırken dudağının kıvrılmasına engel olamamıştı. Kendini bildi bileli askeriyede olduğu için öyle de denebilirdi. Elindeki şekersiz kahveye sevimsiz bir bakış atıp buz gibi olmuş sıvıyı iki yudumda midesine gönderdi. 

O sırada elindeki bezi yüzüne bastırarak gelen ve onun koluna girmiş olan iki asker acil kapısına yaklaşmıştı. Doruk elindeki plastik bardağı çöp kutusuna basket atıp askerlerin yanına yaklaştı.  
“Ne diye her işe atlıyor anlamadım ki, yüzümü biçti resmen. Bütün karizmam çizildi ne yapacağım ben şimdi suratımda kafam kadar yarayla.” Sinirli sinirli söylenen adamlara yaklaşıp ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.  
“Asker, bu ne hal ne oldu yüzüne?”  
“Benim adım da Seyfi’yse ödeteceğim bunu o şere-”  
“Komutanım!” Arkadaşının sözünü son anda kesen asker koluyla arkadaşını dürtükleyip Doruk’a olayı anlatmaya başlamıştı.  
“Komutanım, sakal tıraşı olurken yüzü yaralandı.”  
Doruk gülmemek için dudaklarını birbirine bastırdığında Alya askerin elinden bezi çekip yaraya bakmıştı. “Nasıl bu kadar derin kesilebilir? Ya bir eşek şakası ya da berber arkadaş berber değil.”

Hastaneye girip hemşireden dikiş malzemelerini isteyen Doruk, askeri uygun pozisyonda yatağa oturttu. “İtiraf etti zaten bilmediğini komutanım. Babası askere yollarken ne iş olursa yap, kaçma demiş. Bu da tutturdu seninkini ben yaparım diye.”  
Hikâye gittikçe komikleşirken Doruk gülerek işini yapmaya başlamıştı. “E oğlum koskoca kışlanın revirine niye gitmediniz, geldiniz bu havada buraya kadar?”  
“Gittik komutanım,” dedi askerin arkadaşı. “Sadece hemşire vardı, nöbetçi doktorun acilen başka bir hastaya gitmesi gerekmiş.”  
“Dünyadaki bütün şansını şu an kullanıyorsun o zaman Seyfi,” dedi usta hareketlerle dikişine devam ederken.  
“Süturları hem sihirli hem görünmez olan bir cerrahın acil nöbetine denk geldin. Merak etme yüzünde hiçbir şey kalmayacak.”  
Seyfi “Emredersiniz komutanım!” dediğinde göz devirmekle meşgul olan Alya başka bir hastaya bakmaya gideceğini söylemişti.  
Gitmeden Doruk’un kulağına eğilerek fısıldadı. “Kışlanın hastaneye bu kadar yakın olması çok güzel değil mi, askerler eminim kendilerini güvende hissediyordur.” Başını sallayarak kızı onayladı. Onun da işine geliyordu çünkü kışladaki arkadaşlarıyla bu kadar sık görüşebilmesinin nedeni buydu. Askeriyeden uzun yıllardır görüştüğü iki arkadaşı vardı o kışlada. 

İşi bitip elindeki eldiveni çöp kutusuna attığında cebinde bir titreşim hissetti. Beklediği şey olmadığını biliyordu. Fakat yine de eli önlüğünün sağ cebindeki telefona gitmemişti. Onun yerine sol cebindeki telsizden bazı seslerin yükseldiğini fark edip onu eline aldı.

“Akdağ. Atmaca 1’den acil bildiriyorum. Akdağ. Burası Atmaca 1. Koordinatları geçilen bölgeye acil hava desteği istiyoruz. Tekrar ediyorum. Acil hava desteği istiyoruz. Sınır bölüğü Atmaca 1, 40 derece kuzeyde pusuya düşmüştür. Acilen hava desteği istiyoruz.”

Asker yardım talebini iki dakikada bir merkeze bildiriyordu. Kolundaki saati kontrol ettikten sonra telsizin sesini biraz daha açtı. “Bu işte bir terslik var,” dedi kendi kendine. Dakikalar geçmesine rağmen ne yardım gönderilmiş ne de bölükle irtibat kurulmuştu. Başka bir komutanın daha aynı frekansta talebi yinelemesini dinlerken arkadan askerlerin yardım feryatları duyuluyordu. Yumruklarını kıpkırmızı olana kadar sıkarken neden yardım gitmediğini anlam verememişti.  
O sırada acilden elinde telsiziyle giren kısa boylu adam önüne gelen ilk kişiye acil nöbetinde kim olduğunu sormuştu. Doruk ve Alya ise hocalarını fark eder etmez yanına gittiler.  
Doruk, hocasına konuşma fırsatı vermeden az önce şahit olduğu olayı sormuştu.  
“Tayfun Hocam neler oluyor, neden hava desteği gitmiyor ekibe? Merkezdekiler neden bu kadar geç cevap verdi?”  
“Doruk…” dedi adam elleriyle sakin olmasını işaret ederken. “Duyduğunuz gibi sınır hattında çatışma çıkmış. Askerler sıcak temasta ve hava yardımı geciktiği için çok sayıda yaralı varmış. Doruk, sen İlker ve Emir’i alıyorsun. Ben de Uygar Hoca’ya haber vereceğim. Beş kişilik bir ekiple bölgeye gidiyoruz. Helikopter on dakika içinde pistte olacak. Acele et.”  
Doruk başıyla onaylayıp koşarak acilden çıkarken Tayfun Hoca Alya’ya döndü. “Sen nöbette kalıyorsun, acil sana emanet.”  
“Anlaşıldı Hocam.”

Yaklaşık yedi dakika içinde üç asistan da askeri üniformalarını giymiş ve silahlarını kuşanmış bir şekilde kışlanın helikopter pistindeydi. “Kaç yıldır buradayım, hiç sahada yalnız bırakılan bölük görmemiştim. Sıkıntılı zamanlardaki özellikle tehlikeli gece uçuşlarında bile bir şekilde bölüğe yardım gönderilmişti. Anlamıyorum bu gecikmenin sebebini.”

Doruk ve İlker, Emir’e katıldıklarını belirtirlerken iki hocaları da gelmişti. Ve tam onuncu dakikada helikopter havalandı. Bu zamana kadar sahada sadece bir kez kullanmak zorunda kaldığı tüfeğini, Doruk da arkadaşları gibi helikopterin mühimmat kısmına yerleştirip kemerini taktı. Gözü solunda oturan yeni asistana kayınca söylemeyi unuttuğu bir şey olduğunu fark etmişti. Kulağına eğilerek sesini duyuracak kadar bağırdı.

“Hoş geldin abi bu arada.”

“Eyvallah,” dedi İlker aynı ses tonuyla. 

Yirmi beşini henüz geçtiğini düşündüğü adamı sakince süzdü. Fakat ilk başta dikkatini çekmesi gereken fiziki özellikleri olması gerekirsen adamda başka bir şey görüyordu. Periyodik olarak aşağı yukarı sallanan bir bacak, dakikada sekizden fazla dişlenen dudaklar ve sanki sakinleşmek için sürekli kapatıp açılan avuçlar.  
Göz ucuyla hocalarını kontrol edip İlker’in kulağına biraz daha eğildi.

“İlk saha görevin mi?”

Adamın bacağındaki hareket dururken sadece başını sallamakla yetinmişti.  
Doruk başını onaylar biçimde salladı. Belki yerinde başkası olsa rahatlatmak için bir şeyler uydururdu. Gerçeklikten uzak, ustaca uydurulmuş birkaç cümle zırvalayabilirdi. Kendisine öyle yapılmıştı. Sonuçları ise düşündükleri kadar iyi olmamıştı. İnsanların düşünmeden, belki iyi niyetle söyledikleri; onlara göre ismi “motivasyon” olan fakat dümdüz yalandan farkı olmayan bu cümlelerin sonuçları çok ağır olabiliyordu. 

“Senin?”

Doruk, adamın sorusuyla yönünü biraz sola çevirdi.

“Aralarında sınır dışı, iki aylık sahra hastanesi**** ve istihbarat operasyonları da olmak üzere toplam yedi oldu.”

“Hakkını verdim çift yıldızın desene.”

“Daha değil,” dedi Doruk başını sağa çevirip Van semalarından soğuk geceyi seyrederken. “Gökyüzünde milyarlarcası var, iki tanesini söküp omzumuza takınca hakkını vermiş olmuyoruz. Ama bir gün o yıldızların arasına karışır, onlardan biri olursam işte o zaman bunu kabul ederim. Salvatore’un çok sevdiğim bir sözü var. Diyor ki; ‘Yıldızları yakalamaya çalışmak, onlara ulaşamayacağınızı bildiğiniz için bocalayarak oturmaktan daha iyidir.’”

Eğer bakışlarını İlker’e çevirseydi, gözlerindeki endişenin yerini hayranlık ve cesaretin aldığını görebilirdi.  
Çevirmedi. Işıkları yanan binaları, helikopterin gürültüsünü duyup cama çıktıklarını hayal ettiği çocukları izledi onun yerine.  
Tayfun Hoca’nın söyledikleri yüzünden kalbi buz kesilmiş olmasaydı, izlemeye devam edecekti.

“Hava desteği…” dedi hocası. Soluklanıp devam etti. “İnsansız hava araçlarıyla beraber hava harekâtı düzenleyecek olan iki F-16 pilotu, sivil araçlarında suikaste uğradı.”

🌪🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bir numaralı üniforma: Subay ve astsubayların törenlerde, denetlemelerde veya resmi görüşmelerde giydikleri kıyafettir.
> 
> **Lökosit: Akyuvar hücreleri ya da beyaz kan hücreleri olarak da bilinir. Vücudu yabancı istilacılardan kaynaklanan bulaşıcı hastalıklara karşı koruyan bağışıklık sisteminin bir parçası olan hücrelerdir.
> 
> ***Batın Ultrasonu: Karın bölgesinde yer alan iç organların görüntülenmesi için kullanılır. Bu ultrason sırasında karaciğer ve böbrek gibi iç organlar görüntülenebildiği gibi dalak, safra kesesi ve diğer iç organlar da incelenebilir.
> 
> ****Sahra hastanesi: Hastaların daha donanımlı bir hastaneye taşınmadan önce yerinde müdahale gördükleri geçici hastane ya da mobil sağlık birimidir. Bu terim ilk olarak askeri tıpta kullanılmış, daha sonra felaket ve benzeri ciddi sivil durumlarda da kullanılmaya başlanmıştır.


	2. 2.BÖLÜM: “ÖLÜ RİSK”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fear feeling my heart break a second time, because I'm not sure I could survive it.  
> I'd rather live alone than risk the pain.”  
> ― Nora Roberts, Face the Fire

Birisi daha önce ona eksi on yedi derece ayazdaki bir insanın terden sırılsıklam olabileceğini söylese muhtemelen inanmazdı. Şimdi ise elindeki kana bulanmış sekizinci eldiven çiftini de çıkarıp koluyla alnında birikmiş su damlacıklarını silerken, gülümsüyordu.

“Hayat, insanlara tahmin bile edemeyecekleri şeyleri yaşatmayı ne kadar çok seviyor değil mi Emir?”

Elindeki aleti yaralı askerin karın bölgesinde gezdiren Emir, Doruk’un sorusuyla anlamaz gözlerle bakmıştı.

“Anlamadım?” 

“Neyse boş ver,” dedi Doruk aletin bağlı olduğu cihazın ekranına yaklaşarak. “Şarapnel parçaları şuradan başlayıp basis pulmonise(1) kadar uzanıyor, baksana.”  
Eliyle gösterdiği yere bakıp onu onayladı. “Tayfun Hoca’ya gösterelim hemen.”

Tayfun Hoca ve Emir hızlı bir ilk müdahale için alandan ayrıldıktan sonra Doruk eline yeni bir çift eldiven geçirip henüz bitmiş olan çatışma bölgesine girdi. Arazi biraz engebeliydi fakat daha önce koşmak suretiyle arşınladığı dik yamaçlı dağlarla kıyaslanamazdı bile. Bütün yaralılar kurdukları şişirilebilir binaya bir bir getiriliyordu fakat o her zaman son kez alanı turlardı. Yanına ihtiyaten silahını da almıştı.

Hava desteği geç de olsa gelmiş, hedefler neredeyse etkisiz hale getirilmişti. Ama çok sayıda patlama olduğu için yaralı sayısı sürekli artıyordu. Durumu ağır olanlar hızlı bir ilk müdahaleden sonra en yakın hastaneye gönderiliyordu. Kritik ameliyat gerektiren durumlar için ambulans helikopterler gelmişti. Yüzeysel yaralanmalar ise pratik biçimde tedavi ediliyordu. 

“Yardım edin!”  
Doruk hızlıca sesin geldiği tarafa koşarak silahını belindeki kılıfına yerleştirdi. Patlamada yaralandıklarını tahmin ettiği, birinin bilinci kapalı iki asker vardı. Hızlıca bilinci açık olanın yanına koşarken elini kaldırıp biraz ilerideki kalabalığa “İlker!” diye seslendi.  
Kesik kesik nefesler alan askerin alnındaki ve kolundaki birkaç yarayı hızlıca inceledi. 

“Tamam. Bendesin sakin ol tamam mı, iyi olacaksın merak etme. Ufak bir zedelenme sadece.”

İlker’in geldiğini görür görmez diğer askerin yanına koşarken bilgi vermeyi ihmal etmedi.

“Ön kolunda 8 santimlik laserasyon(2) var, İlker!” 

“Tamam bende!”

Diğer askerin yanına ulaştığında yüzünde ve vücudunun belli yerlerinde yanıklar olduğunu görmüştü. Göz reflekslerine baktıktan sonra pratik hareketlerle karın bölgesini muayene etti. 

“Çok kanaması var,” diye bağırdı. Sırtındaki çantadan travma setini çıkarırken henüz nasıl müdahale etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. İlk işlem olarak kanama bölgesine hızlıca turnike(3) yaptı. Fakat kalbinin durma olasılığı olduğu için önceliği nereye vermesi gerektiğini bulamıyordu. Nabzını tekrar tekrar dinledi ama çok zayıftı.

“Kahretsin,” dedi iç kanamayı nasıl kontrol altına alacağını düşünürken.

“İlker! Hocalardan birinin acil gelmesi gerek!” dedi sesini duyurmak için bağırırken.

“Biri diğer bölgeye geçti diğeri ilk müdahalede Doruk!”

“İlker yardımın lazım!” diye bağırdı yeniden. “O kadar vaktimiz yok.”

“Kanama pulsatil(4) mi,” diye sordu İlker koşmaktan nefes nefese kalmış bir halde. “Hayır arteriyel kanama(5) var, kahretsin.”  
Ani bir hareketle sadece operasyonlarda kullandıkları telefonunu çantasından çıkardı.

“Napıyorsun Doruk?”

“Hocamı arıyorum, GATA’daki hocamı. Tayfun Hocaları beklersek hastayı kaybederiz.”  
Telefonu hızlıca hoparlöre alıp diğer eliyle tekrar hastayı kavrarken ikinci çalışta karşı taraftan oldukça uykulu bir ses gelmişti.

“Ne var bu saatte?”

“Ateş Hocam,” diye nefes nefese bağırdı Doruk. “Hocam acil durum yardımınıza ihtiyacım var.”

“Doruk… Anlat.”

“Hocam hasta erkek, patlama yaralanması. Abdomeninde(6) grey turner izi(7) var. Retroperitoneal hemoraji(8) geçiriyor, muhtemelen iç kanaması var. Hocam…”  
Nefes nefes kaldıkça duraklıyor sonra yeniden devam ediyordu.  
“Hocam turnikeyi yaptım, kanamayı kontrol altına aldım ama kardiyak arreste(9) giriyor. Reboa(10) için…”

O sırada duydukları şiddetli bir patlama sesiyle Doruk askerin üzerine kapanırken İlker de kendini zorlukla yere atmıştı.

“Doruk!?”

Başını zorlukla kaldırıp bir süre kapatıp açarak gözüne giren tozlardan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Telefondan hocasının bağırmalarını duyuyor ama öksürmekten cevap veremiyordu. Yarım dakika kadar sonra nihayet kulağındaki çınlama geçmiş ve etrafa bakabilmişti. Patlama, bulundukları yere çok da yakın olmayan bir yerde olmuş olmalıydı. Çünkü görünen arazide sadece duman vardı.

“İyiyim Hocam,” dedi hastanın nabzını tekrar kontrol ederken. İlker de doğrulduğunda Ateş Hoca eski uykulu sesinden eser kalmamış bir şekilde konuşmaya devam etti.  
“Tamam şimdi beni dinle, sen reboayı yaparken hastaya kompresyon(11) yapacak kimse var mı yanında?”

Doruk hızlıca başını kaldırıp İlker’e baktığında tam da sırasıydı dedi kendi kendine. Hastanın yanındaki çukurdan atlayıp İlker’in yanına koştu. 

“İlker beni duyuyor musun, kendine gel. İlker!”  
Omuzlarından tutup sarstı fakat herhangi bir tepki alamadığında patlama yüzünden küçük çaplı bir şok geçirdiğini anlamıştı.  
Aynı hareketi birkaç kez tekrarlamış fakat bir sonuç alamamıştı. Yüzüne şiddetli bir tokat atarak onu tekrar kendine getirmeye çalıştı.  
“İlker kendine gel. İyisin, hiçbir şey olmadı. Duyuyor musun beni, İlker? Sakin ol. Bana bak, yüzüme bak. Sakin ol tamam mı? İyiyiz, İlker!”

Elleriyle yüzünü avuçlayarak son bir kez sarsmayı ve bağırmayı denedi. Nihayet kendine gelmişti.

“Doruk…” dedi anesteziden yeni çıkmış hastaların çıkardığı bir sesle.

“İlker bana yardım etmen lazım, hasta kardiyak arreste girdi.”

İlker hızlıca kompresyona başladığında Doruk reboa malzemelerini çıkarırken dikkatle hocasını dinliyordu.

“Yapacağın şey çok riskli Doruk. Eğer bir milim bile kayarsan aortu(12) yırtılır, direk mort. Diyaliz kateterini(13) tam altı santim yukarıdan girdireceksin. Tam altı santim. Anlaşıldı mı?”

Derin bir nefes aldı. Yapabileceğini biliyordu.

“Yapamazsın.”

Başını kaldırıp İlker’e anlamaz bakışlar attı.

“Bu işlemi bir asistan tek başına yapamaz. Hocalarımızın gözetiminde steril bir ortamda-”

“Ne yapalım İlker, sen dedin hocalar yok diye. Bırakalım da ölsün mü adam?”

“Benim gözetimimde yapıyor ya,” dedi Ateş Hoca gülerek.

“Doruk yapamazsın. Çok riskli. Bak eğer bir milim…”

“Tekrar söylesene onu,” dedi Doruk sözünü keserek. Bir yandan ise işine çoktan başlamıştı.

“Ne?”

“Bir daha desene, yapamazsın diye. Daha iyi odaklanıyorum biri o kelimeyi söyleyince. Benim bünye böyle çalışıyor da.”  
İlker cevap vermeyip kompresyona devam ederken telefondan bir gülme sesi gelmişti.

“Hocam içerdeyim!” dedi Doruk coşkulu bir ses tonuyla.  
“Devam et, yavaş hareket et.”

Yarım dakika sonra nabzını kontrol ettiğinde zafer kazanmış bir edayla gülümsedi.

“Oldu Hocam, nabzı zayıf ama var. Kompresyonu bırakabilirsin İlker.”

“Güzel, şimdi gidip bir ameliyathane bulun adama. Benim de uykumu açtınız zaten. Hadi kapat.”

Telefonu eline alıp karşısındaymış gibi gülümsedi. “Hocam çok teşe-”  
İlker’in şaşkın ve anlamsız bakışlarına aldırmadan suratına kapanan telefonu gülerek çantasına attı. Hastayı içeri taşıdılar. Böylece son asker de kurtarılmıştı. Orada ilgilenilmesi gereken vakalarla bir saat daha ilgilendikten sonra ambulans helikopter ve normal ambulanslarla birlikte hastaneye döndüler.

Asistanlar görev kıyafetlerini çıkarıp önlüklerini giyerken hava henüz aydınlanıyordu. Doruk, soyunma odasının dolabında bıraktığı telefonunun ekran kilidini açtığında nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilmediği bir şeyle karşılaşmıştı.

*1 cevapsız arama: Korhan Ö.

***

Ameliyata girmek için ellerini yıkayıp hazırlanırken kafası telefondaki aramadaydı. Bugün aramasının bir tesadüf olduğunu düşünüyordu. Yıllardır hatırlamayan biri, bir anda özel bir günü hatırlayamazdı değil mi?

“İlk kez mi yaptın?”

Ameliyat görevlisi tarafından önlüğü giydirilen İlker’in varlığını yeni fark etmiş gibiydi.

“Ne?”

“Reboayı diyorum. Daha önce hiç yaptın mı?”

Suyu kapatıp ellerini omuz hizasında kaldırarak görevlinin yanına yürüdü.  
“Hayır. İki kere Hocam yaparken izledim sadece.”

İlker başını olumlu anlamda sallayıp ameliyathaneye girdiğinde, Doruk kafasını boşaltabilmek için birkaç derin nefes alarak hocasının gelmesini bekledi.

Ameliyat tahmin ettiğinden daha hızlı biterken Tayfun Hoca hastayı kapatmalarını söyleyerek çıkışa yöneldi.  
“Bu arada,” dedi çıkmak üzereyken.  
“Aferin Doruk, temiz iş. Burada olsa yapmana izin vermezdim ama o şartlar altında yapmasaydın şu an bu asker yaşamıyor olurdu. Aferin. Sizler bu riski alabilmelisiniz. Normal doktorlardan bir sürü farkınız var ama en önemlisi işte bu. Aferin.”

Doruk mahcubiyetle gülümsedi. “Sağ olun Hocam.”

İlker, yavaş yavaş anestezisi kesilen hastaya baktı. “Orada senin yerine ben olsaydım onu öldürmüştüm.”  
“Öyle düşünme. Dediğin gibi, fazlasıyla riskliydi. Yine de onu öldürebilirdim. Ayrıca burada Uygar Hoca olsa emin ol bunu yaptığım için bana kızmış olurdu.”  
“Ben kapatırım,” dedi İlker. Maskesinden dolayı sadece gözlerini görebiliyordu ama kendini ne kadar kötü hissettiği yeterince anlaşılıyordu. Başını aşağı yukarı sallarken elindeki makası bırakıp İlker’in omzuna dostça vurdu ve ameliyathaneden çıktı.

Üstünü değiştirip hastane binasından çıkarak arabasına doğru yürüdü. O sırada cebinde titreyen telefonunu alıp Kaan’dan gelen aramayı cevapladı.

“Alo?”

“Ooo beyimiz uyanmış nihayet. Kaç tane mesaj attım oğlum niye görmüyorsun?”

“Ne uyuması abi, yorgunluktan ölüyorum. Sınır görevinden dönüp üstüne nöbet bitirdim. Uyumaya gidiyorum.”

“Ya ben de seni çok güzel bir yere çağıracaktım. Çiğdem yeni bir yer keşfetmiş, her zamanki gibi. Ama bu sefer gerçekten dediği kadar var.”  
Cebinden anahtarı çıkarıp arabayı açtı.

“Sonraki sefer katılırım artık, kankama selamlar.”

“İyi madem, eve gidiyorsun o zaman değil mi?”

Şoför koltuğuna yerleşip kamufle desenli sırt çantasını yan koltuğa gelişigüzel fırlattı  
“Yok, ben genelde otelde uyumayı tercih ediyorum Kaan. Uyuyacağım diyorum nereye gidebilirim?”

“Tamam be, nöbetinin sinirini benden çıkarma. Hadi kapattım.”

Telefonu da sinirli bir gülme eşliğinde yan koltuğa atarken aklına gelen ihtimalle yüzünü buruşturdu. “Lan yoksa bunlar…” En azından bir süre daha uyuyamayacağını anlamıştı.  
Başını koltukta iyice geriye yaslayarak birkaç dakika gözlerini kapattı. Daha önce hiç yapmadığı bir müdahaleyi, o arazide hem de yanında bombalar patlarken yapmıştı. Tayfun Hocası bu riski aldığı için tebrik etmişti hatta. Kazanma ve kaybetme ihtimalinin kıyasıya yarıştığı bir olasılıklar zinciri…  
Söz konusu mesleğiyken bunda hiç zorlanmayıp, telefonun ucundaki bir sesten nasıl etkileneceğini bilemediği için o aramaya geri dönme riskini alamıyor oluşu… İşte bu çok mantıksız geliyordu. Risk, olasılıklar ve cesaret…

Gözlerini açmadan kafasını birkaç kez koltuğun başlığına vurdu. Kendine kızıyordu ve bunu yapmamak elinde değildi. Üstelik kendini haklı çıkaracak bir sebebi de yoktu. İçinin bir tarafından bağırış olarak duyduğu sesler, ona korkak olduğunu haykırıyordu. 

Gözlerini açıp sinirle yan koltuktaki telefona uzandı. Cevapsız arama bildirimine basıp ekrana öfkeyle baktı. Derin bir nefes çekti ciğerlerine. Fakat son dokunuşu yapmayarak yandaki düğmeden telefon ekranını kapattı. Ekranda gördüğü yüze baktı bir süre, hiçbir şey düşünmeden. Sonra ekrandaki yüzün dudaklarını yana kıvırdığını gördü. Gülümsemesi büyüdü. Birkaç saat daha beklemek, riski öldürmezdi. Telefonu aldığı yere bırakıp yüzünde aynı gülümsemeyle kontağı çevirerek gaza bastı. Hatta radyodan rastgele bir müzik kanalı açıp bilmediği bir şeyler bile dinlemişti. 

Hastaneye çok da uzak olmayan dört katlı apartmanına vardığında arabayı park edip çantasını ve telefonunu aldı. Hızlıca dördüncü kata çıkıp daire kapısının önünde durdu. Cebinden anahtarı çıkarmakla kapıyı çalmak arasında kalırken dudaklarında beliren muzip gülümsemeyle kapıyı bir misafir gibi çaldı. Bir süre kimse açmayınca tekrar çalıp kulağına kapıya dayadı. İşte şimdi Kaan’ın fısıltılarını duyabiliyordu.

Nihayet Çiğdem’in “Çekil ya anlamış işte neyi gizlemeye çalışıyorsun,” demesiyle kapıyı açması bir oldu.  
“Ya sen niye kendi evine kapıyı çalarak giriyorsun?”

Kaan’ın asık suratına ve Çiğdem’in elindeki pastaya bakıp büyük bir kahkaha attı. “Tamam kızmayın ya, sürprizi bozdum galiba ama Kaan’ın şu suratını görmeye değerdi.” Elindekileri yere bırakıp tekrar kahkahalara boğulduğunda gözünden yaş gelene kadar gülmüştü. “Şu suratının haline bak ya bu kadar üzülme. Koskoca adam oldun çocuklar gibi küsüyorsun.”

“Biz de senin için aynısını düşünüp doğum gününü kutlayalım demiştik, belki biraz büyümüşsündür diye ama yanılmışız,” dedi Çiğdem üç odalı evin salonuna geçip pastayı masaya bırakırken. 

“Arkadaşlar tamam ya,” dedi Doruk hâlâ gülerken. İçeri geçip kapıyı kapatarak önce Kaan’a sarıldı. “Kardeşim benim, eyvallah. Ama gerçekten kötü bir yalancısın.”  
“Dedim ben,” dedi Çiğdem tekli koltuğa yerleşirken. Elini sarı buklelerine daldırmış döndürüyordu. “İki kere sorarsan kıllanır diye. Ama dinleyen kim.”

Kaan, Doruk’un omzuna sert bit yumruk geçirdi. “İyi ki doğdun kardeşim, bir yıl da izin ver şu sürprizi yapabileyim ya. Anladıysan da anlamamış gibi yap.”  
Doruk omzunu ovalayarak kahkaha attı. “Yapamam ben öyle. Boş ver mis gibi kutlayalım işte.”

“İyi ki doğdun baş belası,” dedi Çiğdem oturduğu yerden. Doruk yanına yürüyüp teşekkür etti ve yumruklarını tokuşturdular.  
“Sevgilim bu da böyle işte, üzülme sen,” dedi Kaan Çiğdem’e.

Çiğdem kalkıp pastanın üzerine mumları dikmeye başlamıştı.  
“Ne üzüleceğim be, şunun suratına bak pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtıyor.”

Çiğdem üşenmeden yirmi yedi mumu da dikip hepsini bir bir yakarken Doruk, Kaan’ı gıcık etmeye devam ediyordu. Nihayet hepsi yandığında üçlü deri koltuğa oturmuş adamların yanına yürüyüp en sola oturdu. Pastayı ortadaki Doruk’un kucağına bıraktı.  
“Güzel bir dilek dile ama biz de duyalım, hadi.”  
Doruk sırayla arkadaşlarının yüzlerine bakıp gülümsedi. Garip bir sessizlik hâkim olmuştu. “Sonsuza kadar siz iki çatlakla birlikte olmayı diliyorum. Boy boy çocuklarınızın bana amca demesini, bir de Kaan’ın biraz kilo vermesini.”

Çiğdem kahkahalara boğulurken Kaan’dan bir yumruk daha yemişti.  
“Neyse işte, başınızın belası olarak ölene kadar yanınızdan ayrılmamayı diliyorum.”

“Oğlum bari ölürken rahat verseydin be,” dedi Kaan gülümserken.

“Hadi,” dedi Çiğdem. “Üflesene, eridiler bittiler.”

Derin bir nefes alarak kuvvetlice üfledi. Yirmi altı mum da tek üflemesiyle sönerken son bir tanesi söner gibi olsa da sönmemişti.

“Eyvah, ne yaptın Doruk?” dedi endişeli bir sesle Kaan.

Çiğdem ve Doruk anlamaz gözlerle bakarken Kaan’ın gözleri büyüdü. “Ne, bilmiyor musunuz?”

“Neyi ya,” dedi Çiğdem son mumu da kendi üflerken.

“İnanılmazsınız ya nasıl bilmiyorsunuz, eğer tek üflemede tüm mumları söndüremezse bu, o yaşının kötü geçeceğine işaret eder.”  
Doruk ve Çiğdem birbirlerine baktılar. Ardından aynı anda kahkahalarla güldüler. “Sen de cidden inanılmazsın hayatım,” dedi Çiğdem. “Babaannemden kalma batıl inançlara inandığın için.”  
“Siz gülün gülün,” dedi Kaan. “Ben sizin yerinize de endişelenirim.”

Pastalar, içecekler ve kahkahalarla dolu iki saatin sonuna gelmişlerdi. Öğlen ışıkları, odadaki her biri kendini bir koltuğa atmış üç kişiye vuruyordu. Garip sessizliği bozan yine Doruk olmuştu.

“Abim aramış.” Neredeyse fısıltıyla söylediği cümleden sonra başını koltukta biraz daha geriye yatırdı. “Görevdeyken ben.”  
Kaan ve Çiğdem göz göze gelmişlerdi. Sonra Kaan hafif doğrularak aynı ses tonuyla cevapladı.

“Geri dönüş yapacak mısın peki? Belki doğum gününü kutlayacaktır.”

“Sanmam,” dedi Doruk pozisyonunu bozmadan.

Kaan bir şey söyleyecek gibi olmuş fakat vazgeçmişti. Onun yerine elini yan koltuğa uzatıp elini Doruk’un dizlerine iki kez vurdu. Kuracağı onlarca cümleden daha etkili olacağını bildiği bir hareketti. Ben yanındayım demek istemişti arkadaşına. Bazen sadece birinin yanında olduğunu bilmek iyi gelebilirdi. Söz konusu Doruk olduğunda işler biraz değişse de altı yıldır kardeşten öte birisiydi Kaan onun için. Her şeye rağmen bu hareket gözleri kapalı olan Doruk’u gülümsetti.

O sırada Çiğdem elini siyah pantolonunun cebine atarak ayaklanmıştı. “Mutfağının nezih balkonunda bir sigara içeceğim ben. İsteyen?” Paketi uzatmış fakat kimse almamıştı. Doruk zaten içmiyordu, Kaan da ara sıra yakıyordu ama Çiğdem kadar bağımlı sayılmazdı.  
Doruk, Çiğdem salondan çıkana kadar gözünü ondan ayırmayan Kaan’ı seyretti bir süre. Tedirgin bakışlara alışkındı fakat neden olduğunu anlayamıyordu. “Abi sabahtan beri bir şey var sende. Ne oldu, sorun ne? Çiğdem’le bir şey mi oldu?”

Kaan koltukta iyice arkasına yaslanıp gözlerini kapattı. Eliyle istemsiz hareketlerle önce kumral saçlarını kaşımış ardımdan şakaklarını ovmuştu.  
“Korkuyorum.”

“Neyden?”

“Dileğinin gerçekleşmemesinden.”

Doruk da arkadaşıyla aynı pozisyonu alarak kollarını göğsünde bağladı. “Ne oldu bilmiyorum ama kimse amca olmamı engelleyemez.”  
Kaan derin bir of çekti. Elini cebine atıp kırmızı kadife bir kutu çıkardı.  
“Ben de onu diyorum işte, ya kabul etmezse diye sormaya korkuyorum.”

Doruk koltuktan neredeyse fırlayarak kutuyu elinden aldı. “Harbi mi lan, bakayım. Yalnız baya iyi bu. Helal sana. Da…”  
Kaan korkuyla baktı. “Da ne?”

Doruk dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak başını sağa sola salladı. “Bizim sarışın güzeli sanki biraz…”

“Oğlum çatlatmasana insanı.”

Kutuyu arkadaşının elinden alıp endişeyle baktı. 

“Beğenmez mi? Tek taşların içindeki en sadesiydi. Yine de çok mu süslü?”

“Yok o değil de…”

“Doruk atacağım kafana şu kutuyu bak.”

“Ya çok büyük bu. Hakaret eder gibi. Sen çok şişmansın parmağına anca bu olur der gibi. Biraz daha küçülttürseydin ya.”

Kaan rahatlamış bir ifadeyle yerine otururken Doruk çok eğlenmişti.  
“Yarın akşam, görev falan çıkmazsa yemeğe çıkarmak istiyorum. Hep beraber ilk yemek yediğimiz yeri hatırlıyor musun, işte orada.”  
Doruk da oturup kollarını koltuğun yanlarına dayadı ve ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirerek planı dinlemeye devam etti. Heyecanını gözlerinden okuyordu.

“Klişe ama olsun. Zaten benim kankam bunlara takılmaz.”

“Kabul eder değil mi?”

“Kabul etmemesi için tek bir sebep… Var. O da senin biraz fazlan var oğlum. Hepsi bu. Neyse ben bir diyetisyenden randevu alır kanıt olarak getiririm yarın yemeğe.”

“Ne saçmalıyorsun ya, ayrıca sen nereye geliyorsun. Baş başa yemek yiyeceğiz diyorum.”

“Oğlum az önce dileğin kabul olmazsa diye korkuyorum dedin. Ben sizi hiç yalnız bırakmayacağım demedim mi?” 

Doruk o kadar çok gülmüştü ki Kaan’ın sinirleri bozulmuştu.  
“Saçmalama istersen. Oldu olacak bizimle mezara da gir.”

“Sığsam olurdu ama sen çok yer kaplarsın be Kaan. Sıkıştırırsın beni orada.”

Kaan sabır diler gibi başını yukarı kaldırıp gözlerini kapattı.  
“Doruk seni…”

Çiğdem’in aniden içeri dalmasıyla Doruk elindeki kutuyu arkasına son anda atmış, Kaan da cümlesini tamamlamaktan vazgeçmişti.  
“Kaan, komutan aradı. Ankara’dan tören için gelecek olan heyet vardı ya, karşılama ve koruma için polislere ikimizin eşlik etmesini istiyormuş.”  
Bir yandan cebinden çıkardığı tokasıyla sarı saçlarını at kuyruğu yapıyor bir yandan da koltuklara fırlattığı kabanıyla çantasını gözleriyle arıyordu. “Uçakları birazdan iner, hemen çıkmamız lazım.”  
Kaan da ayaklanıp toparlanmaya başlamıştı.

Doruk elini ensesine götürerek bir iki kez kaşıdı. Cümleleri nasıl seçeceğini bilmiyor gibi bir hali vardı.  
“Bugün için… Teşekkür ederim. Yani her şey için, yanımda olduğunuz için. Bir de beni dışarıda bir yere çağırmak yerine evime geldiğiniz için. Yorgunluktan küt diye bayılabilirim her an çünkü.”

Çiğdem, Doruk’a en büyük gülümsemesini gönderirken Kaan görev dönüşü uykusuzluktan ölürken kutlama fikrinin saçma olduğunu kabul ettiğini söylüyordu. Nihayet kapıya çıktıklarında Çiğdem botlarını giyerken, Doruk kırmızı kutuyu aldığı yere bırakıp göz kırparken fısıldadı. “Kabul edecek merak etme.”  
“Ne diyebilirim ki, baş belası olmana rağmen bize sahip olduğun için çok şanslısın. Hadi biz kaçtık.” 

Çiğdem’in sözlerine gülerek el ele tutuşup merdivenleri inişlerini seyrettikten sonra kapıyı kapatıp kendini gördüğü ilk boş koltuğa sırt üstü attı. Bir süre öylece tavanı izledi. Ardından oldukça yavaş hareketlerle cebindeki telefonu çıkardı. Abisinin ismine tıklayıp birkaç kez yutkunduktan sonra telefonu kulağına dayadı.

Birinci dıt sesi.  
Kahverengi göz bebekleri, lacivert tavanının her bir köşesini arşınlıyordu. Fakat bu bakışlardan okunan tek duygu yorgunluktu.

İkinci dıt sesi.  
Bunu yapmak zorunda değildi. Hemen şu an, tek dokunuşla yüreğine çöreklenen bu ağırlıktan kurtulabilirdi. Boğulmasına yetecek kadar derin bir suyun içinde çırpındığını hissediyordu.

Üçüncü dıt sesi.  
Açtığında ilk ne söylemeliydi? Üç yıldır sesini duymadığınız birine ilk kelimeniz ne olurdu? O son konuşmayı hatırlıyordu, bir yakınlarının vefat haberini vermek için aramıştı. İki buçuk dakika sürmüştü telefon görüşmesi, ‘görüşürüz’ demişti kapatırken. Görüşmemişlerdi.

Dördüncü dıt sesi.  
Elini siyah tişörtünün yakasına götürüp daralıyormuş gibi çekerek nefes almaya çalıştı. Her şeyi bu kadar zorlaştıran sadece kendisi değildi. 

Beşinci dıt sesi.  
Açmayacaktı. Belki sessizdeydi. Belki şu an çok önemli bir ameliyattaydı. Ya da babasıyla yan yana oturdukları bir tıp kongresinde olabilirdi. Belki de onun da cesaretini kıran bir şeyler vardı ve konuşamayacağına karar verip aradığı için pişman olmuştu. Hafifçe güldü. Onun bu kadar umurunda olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Altıncı dıt sesi.  
Gözlerini kapatıp birkaç saniye bekleyerek tekrar açtı. Açmayacaktı. Kim bilir belki de yanlışlıkla aramıştı ve sırf onun bu saliselik hatası yüzünden soğuk terler döküyordu.

Yedinci dıt sesi.  
Gözlerini yeniden kapattı ve oldukça sesli bir şekilde nefesini dışarı verdi. Hayatında ilk kez, ölümcül bir riskle tanışmıştı. Hem de kendi elleriyle öldürdüğü bir riskle.

Sekizinci dıt sesi.  
Göz kapaklarını aralayarak telefonu kulağından yavaşça uzaklaştırdı. Baş parmağıyla aramayı sonlandırma tuşu arasında santimetreler vardı. Tam kırmızı simgeye dokunmak üzereyken bir hışırtı duydu. Ardından bir ses. Tok bir ses. Tok ve net. Eğer bir rengi olsaydı gri olacağını düşündüğü bir ses.

“Alo? Doruk?”

🌪🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Basis pulmonis: Akciğerin, diyaframın üst yüzüne oturan alt bölümü; akciğer tabanı.
> 
> (2)Laserasyon: Yırtık. Ezici cismin uygulanma kuvvetine bağlı olarak doku bütünlüğünün bozulmasıdır.
> 
> (3)Turnike: Kol ve bacak damarlarındaki kan akımı kesmek amacıyla uygulanan lastik bant.
> 
> (4)Pulsatil: Ritimli, kesik kesik.
> 
> (5)Arteriyel kanama: Atardamar yırtılmasına bağlı kanama.
> 
> (6)Abdomen: Karın.
> 
> (7)Grey turner izi: Böğürde berelenmeyi ifade eder. Mavimsi bir renkte görülür.
> 
> (8)Retroperitoneal hemoroji: Organların yaralanması ile oluşan kanama türüdür.
> 
> (9)Kardiyak arrest: Kalbin pompa fonksiyonunu yerine getirememesi ya da büyük arterlerde nabız alınamaması; solunum ve bilinç kaybı ile ani ve beklenmedik şekilde gelişen bir tablodur.
> 
> (10)Reboa: Aortun resüsitatif endovasküler balon oklüzyonu, kanamayı kontrol altına almak, artımı artırmak ve travmatik hemorajik şokta geçici olarak kan basıncını korumak için bir endovasküler balonun aort içine yerleştirilmesini içeren bir prosedürdür.
> 
> (11)Kompresyon: Yaralı bölgenin ve organların kanamasını durdurmak ve şişmeyi önlemek için uygulanan baskı. 
> 
> (12)Aort: Kalpten çıkan ve vücuda oksijenlendirilmiş kanı taşıyan en büyük atardamardır.
> 
> (13)Kateter: Bir vücut boşluğuna, damarına veya kanalına sokulabilen bir tüptür. Bu sayede kateterler cerrahi aletlerle beraber drenaja, sıvıların zerk edilmesine veya dışarı çıkarılmasına yardımcı olur.


	3. 3.BÖLÜM: “GURUR”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pride is what killed Al, and it is the flaw in every dauntless heart.  
> It is in mine.”  
> ― Veronica Roth, Allegiant

Zaman denen mefhum, canlı ya da cansız ayırt etmeksizin kendi akışında ilerliyordu. Onu durdurmak istediğimiz vakitler olduğu gibi ileri sarmak istediğimiz de çok oluyordu. Mesela küçük mutfağında kolundaki saate bakarken elindeki portakalı yıkayan Doruk için bugün, hiç yaşamadan atlamak istediği ruhsal bir yorgunlukla başlamıştı.

Suyu kapatıp yıkadığı portakalın kabuklarını soyarak dilimlere ayırdı. Ve dün arkadaşlarının doğum günü hediyesi olarak aldığı yeni katı meyve sıkacağına attığı kırmızı elmaların üstüne portakalları da attı. Makinayı çalıştırıp meyve suyunun hazır olmasını beklerken kendi meyve sıkacağının bozulduğunu onlara ne ara söylediğini hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Meyveler meyve suyuna dönüştüğünde hazneyi bardağına boşaltarak balkonun yanındaki tek kişilik masasına oturdu. Kahvaltı tabağının yanına iki dilim de kepekli ekmek aldığında, tekrar saatini kontrol edip hızlıca kahvaltısını bitirdi.

Bulaşıkları da hallettikten sonra üzerine montunu geçirip anahtarını ve telefonunu cebine attı. Dün öğlenki konuşması aklına geldiğinde yüzünde sakin bir tebessüm oluşmuştu. Yeniden saati kontrol edip normalden on iki dakika erken olacak şekilde evden çıkarak hastaneye gelmişti. Önlüğünü giyip asistan bekleme odasına geçerek günün ameliyat programlarına ve bölümünün yatışı yapılmış hasta dosyalarına bakmaya başladı.

Dakikalar sonra Emir ve İlker geldiğinde hocaları da çok bekletmeden gelmişti. Beyin cerrahı olan Uygar Hoca, on üç saatlik zor bir ameliyat vakasını anlatıp İlker’i onu asiste etmesi için görevlendirmişti.

“Siz ikiniz de Tayfun Hocanızlasınız. Bugün acil vermiyorum arkadaşlar. Kolay gelsin.”  
Uygar Hoca çıktığında Tayfun Hoca da asistanları arkasına alarak ilk hastalarının odasına yürümeye başlamıştı.

“Onbaşı Ahmet Bey benim çok eski hastam,” dedi Tayfun Hoca. “Daha doğrusu kızı.”

Doruk elindeki dosyayı dikkatle incelerken Emir, hocasını onaylamıştı.  
“Evet Hocam, benim yeni geldiğim zamanlardı. Hatırlıyorum Melek’i ve ailesini.”

“Serebral palsi(1),” dedi Doruk mırıldanmaya benzer bir sesle. “Hocam bu raporlarda kaldığı kurumun bilgileri neden yok?”

Emir başını salladı. “Çünkü bakımevine yatırılmadı.”

“Nasıl yani? Aile kendisi mi bakıyor? İyi de bu hastalık…”

“Evet,” dedi Tayfun Hoca. “Tüm ısrarlarıma rağmen Melek’i bakımevine vermediler. Teşhis konduğunda iki yaşındaydı, şimdi beş yaşında. Yani üç yıldır onlarla yaşıyor.”

“Ben de inanamamıştım,” dedi Emir hasta odasına varmak üzerelerken. “Baş edebilecekleri bir hastalık değil, çok zor olmalı. Ama kendi tercihleri. Saygı duymalıyız.”

Doruk, Emir’in aksine bu duruma inanabiliyordu. Bir annenin evladı için zor denileni kolay yapmasının ne demek olduğunu biliyordu çünkü. Yakından tanıdığı ama oldukça eskimiş bazı anlar ve duygular sol şakağından bilincine doğru hızla akmaya başladı o an. Alnında beliren çizgilerin fark edilmesini istemediği için sakince yutkunarak derin nefesler alıp şakaklarını ovaladı. Zaten Melek’in odasına varmışlardı.

İçeri girdiklerinde Tayfun Hoca küçük kızın annesiyle ve bakımına yardımcı olan hizmetlileri olduğunu düşündüğü diğer kadınla kısa bir sohbete başladığında Doruk, Melek’i inceliyordu. Oturduğu yataktan düşmemesi için demir çubuklarla sabitlenmiş uzun ayaklı aletlerin arasında altın sarısı saçlarıyla isminin anlamı gibi parıldayan bir kızdı. Boynundan aşağısını hiçbir şekilde hareket ettiremediği gibi konuşamıyordu. Kendini tek ifade şekli bağırmak, tepinmek ve anlamsız sesler çıkarmaktı. Ama yüzünde öyle büyük bir gülümseme vardı ki, insana kendi yaşadığı hayatı ve mutluluğu sorgulatıyordu.

“Ahmet Bey gelecek mi Esin Hanım, yoksa biz başlayalım mı?”  
Doruk nihayet gözünü Melek’ten ayırıp isminin Esin olduğunu öğrendiği annesine bakmıştı. Kadının mavi gözlerinde gördüğü ama adını bilmediği bir şey, içinde ona sıkıca sarılma isteği doğurmuştu. 

Kadın eliyle başının arkasında bir yeri hızlıca kaşıyarak Tayfun Hoca’nın sorusunu cevapladı.  
“Yok… Ahmet görevde Tayfun Bey. Bugün kızımla yalnız olacağız.”

“Peki o halde.”

Doruk ve Emir’in yardımıyla ilk muayeneyi tamamladıklarında Tayfun Hoca, Melek’in başını okşayıp onu tebrik etti. Ardından oturduğu döner sandalyeden kalkıp Esin Hanım’ın yanına ilerledi.

“Bildiğiniz gibi Esin Hanım, beyin felci dediğimiz bu durumun henüz bir tedavisi yok. Fakat bazı ilaç tedavileri ve bugün uygulamayı düşündüğümüz cerrahi yöntemlerle hastaların maksimum potansiyellerine ulaşmalarını sağlayabiliyoruz. Tabi bunun için belli bir yaşa gelmesini beklememiz gerekiyordu. Melek geçen sene başladığımız fizyoterapi, ergoterapi ve konuşma terapisine devam edecek. Ek olarak eğer tomografiden istediğimiz görüntüyü alırsak cerrahi bir yöntemle hem onun hem de sizin hayatınızı çok küçük de olsa iyileştirebilmemiz mümkün.”

Esin Hanım söylenenleri büyük bir metanetle dinliyor, bazı yerlerde telefonuna bir şeyler yazıyordu.  
“Sonuçlar çıktığında tekrar geleceğiz Esin Hanım. Ama yüksek ihtimalle Melek o ameliyatı bugün olacak. Endişelenmeyin lütfen.”

“Teşekkür ederim Tayfun Bey.” dedi Esin Hanım. Başını sağa çevirip kızına bir öpücük gönderdi. “Fakat konuşma terapisiyle ilgili hala çok eksiğimiz var.”

“Elimizden geleni yapacağımıza emin olabilirsiniz,” dedi Tayfun Hoca asistanlarına bir baş işareti yaparken. “Hemşireler hazırlıkta size yardım edecek. Birkaç saat sonra görüşmek üzere.”

Birlikte odadan çıktıklarında Tayfun Hoca ellerini önlüğünün cebine yerleştirip derin bir nefes aldı. “Evet arkadaşlar, pek sık karşılaşabileceğiniz bir vaka değil. Bu ameliyata gireceğiniz için ne kadar şanslı olduğunuzun farkındasınızdır umarım.”

Emir gülümseyerek onu onaylar birkaç cümle kurarken Doruk’un kafasında başka sorular dönüyordu.

“Ne fark edecek ki Hocam. Bu operasyon hayatlarını biraz olsun falan iyileştirmeyecek. Ben bu ameliyatın gerekli olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Boşu boşuna yüzde yirmi yedi risk almaya değer mi?”

Emir, hocasından önce atılmıştı. “Hiçbir şey yapmamaktan iyidir herhalde değil mi? Ayrıca kim bilir bir daha ne zaman böyle bir ameliyata girme şansımız olacak. Ayağına gelen fırsatı neden tepiyorsun anlamadım Doruk.”

Doruk’un yüzünde insanın sinirini bozan bir gülümseme yerleşmişti. “Haklısın, doktorluk kariyerimiz için önemli. Ama içeridekilerin zannettiği gibi hayatları birden muhteşem olmayacak. Esin Hanım hâlâ her gün Melek’in yemeğini kaşık kaşık yedirecek, tuvalete götürüp getirecek, saatlerce başından ayrılamayacak. Yaşadıkları hayat bir nokta kadar bile değişmeyecek Emir, gerek var mı gerçekten buna?”

Tayfun Hoca ellerini göğsünde bağlayarak başını kendinden on beş santimetre uzun asistana çevirdi. “Neyin gerekip gerekmediğine Melek’in cerrahı olarak ben karar veririm. Sen de benim asistanım olarak sözümü dinlersin Doruk. Ama şunu bil. Belki haklısın, ameliyatı yapan doktor için bir nokta kadar olabilir. Hatta ailesi için noktadan bile küçük olabilir. Ama biz hasta yakını değil, hasta için uğraşıyoruz. Senin o nokta dediğin, Melek için çok büyük bir gelişme. Sen Melek’in doktorusun, Esin Hanım’ın değil. Sonuçlar çıkınca beni bulun.”

Hocası arkasını dönüp uzaklaşmaya başlayınca Doruk, Emir’in bakışlarını umursamadan adamın peşinden koştu. “Hocam peki ona ailesinin bakması sizce doğru mu?”

Tayfun Hoca arkasını dönmeden yürümeye devam ediyordu. “Bence doğru veya yanlış olmasının bir önemi yok Doruk. Hasta yakınlarının kararlarını sorgulama.”

“Ama Hocam belki bir şeyler duymaya, birinden cesaret almaya ihti-”

“Doruk konu kapandı. Melek’in sonucu çıkana kadar gidip bugün GATA’dan sevk edilen yüzbaşı için rutin testleri yapın.”

“Anlaşıldı Hocam,” diye mırıldandı koşmayı bırakarak. Fakat kafasının içindeki bazı seslerin konuşmaya devam etmesi, onların anlaşılmadı dediğini gösteriyordu.  
Gerisin geri yürürken aklına gelen bir fikirle aniden yönünü değiştirerek asistan odasına koşmaya başlamıştı. Emir “Nereye?” diye bağırdığında son anda çarpmaktan kurtulduğu bir hemşireden özür dileyip aynı tonda cevap verdi. “Araştırmam gereken ufak bir şey var. Sen hocanın dediği hastaya git ben yetişeceğim sana!”

Odaya girip önce kitaplıkta ardından internette Melek için araştırma yapmış ve aradığını bulmuştu. “İşte bu!” dedi sevinçle. Fakat Esin Hanım’ın çökmüş gözleri aklına geldiğinde sevinci kısa sürmüştü.  
Elindeki not defterini cebine atıp asistan odasından çıkarak Emir’in mesaj attığı hasta odasına yürümeye başladı. Koridorda ilerlerken kızının böylesine önemli bir gününde göreve gitmek zorunda kalmış Onbaşı Ahmet’i düşündü. Bırakamayacağı kadar önemli bir görev çıkmış olsa gerekti, yoksa hangi baba kızı için bu fedakarlığı göze almazdı ki? “Bunu sen mi soruyorsun gerçekten,” dedi kendine, yarım ağız gülerken. Fakat çok sesli söylemiş olmalıydı ki koridorun bitimindeki otomattan elinde sıcak bir içecekle henüz ayrılmış bir kadın onu duymuştu. Bu Esin Hanım’dı.

Kadın birkaç adımda aradaki mesafeyi kapatarak Doruk’a gülümsedi. “Doktor Bey, sonuçlar çıktı mı acaba?”

Doruk da gülümseyerek cevaplamıştı. “Henüz çıkmadı Esin Hanım, size çıkar çıkmaz haber vereceğim.”

“Teşekkür ederim.”

Yanından geçip giden kadına aniden “Esin Hanım!” diye seslendi. Kadın kendisine döndüğünde Melek için araştırmasında bulduğu şeyleri anlatmak istiyordu fakat hocasına danışmadan böyle bir şey yapamayacağını anlık bir heyecana kapılarak unutmuştu. Kadın elindeki içecekten bir yudum alıp cevap bekleyen gözlerle Doruk’a bakarken, elini ensesine götürerek kaşıdı. “Şey…”

Bir şey demeden gidemeyeceğini anladığında gerçekten merak ettiği bir şeyi sormaya karar vererek elini başından indirip diğer eliyle kenetleyerek önünde birleştirdi. “Yanlış anlamazsanız bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Yüzünde yorgun bir tebessüm belirmişti. “Sorabilirsiniz, yanlış anlamam merak etmeyin. Çok alışkınım sorulara.”

“Belki karışmak bana düşmez ama Melek’i bir bakımevine vermeyi tekrar düşünmez misiniz? Yani artık iki yaşındaki bir bebek değil. Hem eğitimi önemli hem de bazı şeyleri tek başınıza yapamayacağınız kadar büyüdü.”

Esin Hanım boştaki eliyle kahverengi düz saçlarının bir tutamını kulağının arkasına atarak gülümseye devam etti. “Haklısınız, büyüdükçe bazı şeyler değiştirmemiz gerekecek ama hayır. Kızımı bir bakımevine göndermeyi düşünmüyorum.”

Doruk yapmaması gereken şeyler yapıyordu. Mesela hasta yakınlarına bazı konularda ısrarcı olmak gibi.  
“Bu durumun sebebi gönderdiğiniz yerde iyi bakılmayacağından şüphe etmenizse eğer, size yardımcı olabilirim. Melek için en doğru kliniği ve bakımevini beraber bulabiliriz. Bakın İstanbul’da yakından tanıdığım…”

“Doktor Bey,” dedi nazikçe Doruk’un sözünü keserek. “Teşekkür ederim. Fakat sebebi bu değil. Hatta sebep derken ne kastettiğinizi anlamadım. Evet, kızımın bir engeli var ama bu neden ona kendim bakmam için bir sebep bulmam gerektiği anlamına gelsin ki?”

Doruk kendini yanlış ifade ettiğini düşünüp araya girecekti ki kadın buna müsaade etmemişti. “Merak etmeyin sizi anlıyorum, ne düşündüğünüzü biliyorum. Sadece bana yardımcı olmaya çalışıyorsunuz.”

Yorgunca bir iç çekip karton bardağı yeniden dudaklarına götürdü. Tam bu sırada neden ısrarcı olması gerektiğini anlamıştı Doruk. Kadının sağ bileğindeki jilet izi olduğunu düşündüğü parça parça çizikleri gördüğünde. 

“Haklısınız Esin Hanım, ben size yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordum sadece. Melek’e değil, size. Haddimi aştıysam kusura bakmayın. Dediğim gibi, sonuçlar çıkınca hemen haber vereceğim. Hoşça kalın.”

Kadının cevabını dinlemeden oradan uzaklaştığında hocasıyla bir kez daha mutlaka konuşması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Nihayet Emir’in yanına geldiğinde yüzbaşının kapısının önünde elindeki dosyaya gömüldüğünü gördü. İçeriden gelen bağrışma sesleri tüm koridordan duyuluyordu. 

Emir’e “Ne oluyor?” manasında göz kırptığında başını sağa sola sallayarak dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Durumlar karışık.” Elindeki dosyayı Doruk’a uzatıp devam etti. “Kızı babasını ameliyat olmaması için ikna etmeye çalışırken büyük bir kavga başladı. Ben de dışarı çıktım.”

Doruk gözlerini kısmış, elindeki kağıtları hızlı hızlı çeviriyordu. “Ameliyat olmaması için mi?”

“Evet abi, baksana GATA’da belirlenen risk oranına. Yüzde seksen dört masada kalır demişler.”

“Nasıl ya, ameliyat olmak için mi buraya sevkini istemiş yani yüzbaşı?”

“O iş biraz karışık,” dedi Emir yorulmuş bir halde hasta odasının karşısındaki koltuklara otururken. “Beş gün önce Şırnak’ta bir kurtarma görevinde hem sol gözünü hem de sol bacağını kaybetmiş. Ampütasyondan(2) hemen sonra sol göz çukurundan girip amigdalaya(3) saplanmış kurşun çekirdeğinin çıkarılması ameliyatı için GATA’ya sevk edilmiş.” Doruk’un yanına yürüyüp dosyadan beyin filmini çıkardı. “Tam şu bölge. Yani ameliyatta muhtemel bir beyin kanaması direk öldürebilir ya da felç kalabilir. Yine de ameliyatı olmak istiyor. Ama buraya sevkini istemiş işte, ‘öleceksem memleket toprağında ölmek isterim’ diye.”

Doruk daha önce, bir daha askerlik yapamayacak durumda kalan yüksek rütbeli bir sürü komutanın ölmek istediğine şahit olmuştu. Ne emeklilik ne de vatan için çarpışmakla geçmeyen bir ömür onlara göre değildi. 

“Hadi,” dedi Emir. “Hoca gelmeden son kez serum ve tansiyona bakalım.”  
Doruk’un içeri girdiğinde gördüğü manzara tahmin ettiği gibiydi. Kızı olduğunu öğrendiği, yatağın yanındaki koltuğa oturmuş sessiz sessiz ağlayan bir hasta yakını. Ve kırklı yaşların sonunda olduğunu hiç göstermeyen, görebildiği tek gözünü tavana dikmiş kaya gibi bir adam.  
Emir’e yardım etmek için yatağın yanına yürüdüğünde kendini tanıtmaya karar vermişti. “Komutanım…” dedi fakat devamını getirmeden Tayfun Hoca odaya girmişti.  
İçeri kendinden rütbeli birinin girdiğini tek gözüyle fark eden Oğuz yüzbaşı kafasını o yöne çevirip “Komutanım!” diyerek baş selamı vermişti. 

“Geçmiş olsun Yüzbaşım, nasıl hissediyorsun bakalım?”

“Zırhı paslanmış bir kahraman gibi komutanım.”

Koltukta oturan kız başını kaldırıp “Baba…” dedi hüzünlü bir sesle.

“Affedersiniz, siz tıbbi olarak sormuştunuz değil mi? Gördüğünüz gibiyim işte komutanım, başımdaki dayanılmaz ağrının dışında.”

Tayfun Hoca sırayla göz bebeği refleksini, ekrandaki değerleri ve en son rapordaki filmleri inceledi.  
“Kahramanlar çaresizken bile bir çare bulur Yüzbaşım, ama bazen onların da dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olabilir değil mi?”

Oğuz Yüzbaşı’nın yüzünde çok ufak bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. “Emredersiniz komutanım,” dedi kısık bir sesle.

“Evet,” dedi Tayfun Hoca bakışları yüzbaşı ve kızı arasında gidip gelirken. “Riskleri biliyorsunuz, zaten tüm durumları bilerek buraya geldiniz. Ama tekrar hatırlatmak isterim ki Yüzbaşım, doğru ilaç tedavileriyle yavaş yavaş hareket edersek başındaki kurşun çekirdeğiyle yaşamaya devam edebilirsin. Ameliyat tek çözüm değil, hatta son çözüm. Evet, hayatında bazı değişiklikler olacak. Beynin hasar gören kısmını dikkate alırsak bir daha ömür boyu yapamayacağın bazı şeyler olacak. Yine de ameliyatı tercih edersen beyin kanaması, ölüm ve en iyi ihtimalle felç risklerini tekrar hatırlatayım.”

“Ameliyatı olmak istiyorum komutanım.”

“Baba ne olur,” dedi koltuktan kalkıp yatağın yanına yaklaşan kız. “Nereye gittiysek tüm doktorlar aynısını söylüyor. Ölebilirsin diyorlar, lütfen olma şu ameliyatı. Lütfen tekrar düşün baba. Hem benim senden başka kimim var?”

“Zaten beş gün fazladan yaşadım kızım, ben o dağda öldüm zaten. Bölüğümle beraber ben de öldüm.”

Kız eliyle gözyaşlarını silerken hiddetle yataktan kalkıp odadaki üç doktorun karşısında dikilmişti. “Sonunda neredeyse kesin ölüm olan bir ameliyatı nasıl yapabiliyorsunuz? Siz de asker değil misiniz, bir askerin göz göre ölüme gitmesi karşısında hiçbir şey yapmayacak mısınız?”

Doruk başıyla onaylamıştı. Gerçekten de ölmek istediği için giriyordu bu ameliyata. Belki yaşamayı hak etmediğini düşünüyordu, belki de bir daha askerlik yapamayacağı düşüncesiydi onu korkutan. Geride bıraktığı kızını bile düşünemeyecek durumdaydı.

“Açık olmak gerekirse,” dedi Tayfun Hoca. “Çekirdeğin içerde hareket halinde olduğunu saptayabiliyoruz. Yani ameliyatı olmasa bile size uzun bir ömür vaat edemiyorum.”  
Kız ağzından kaçan bir hıçkırık sesiyle elini yüzünü kapatarak odadan çıktı. Babası ise ameliyatın hemen bugün yapılıp yapılamayacağını soruyordu. GATA’dan geldiği anda ameliyata girebilecek gibi hazır olduğu için bugün yapılabileceği Emir tarafından söylenmiş ardından hemşireler ameliyata hazırlık için çağrılmıştı. 

Odadan çıktıklarında Tayfun Hoca yanlarından gidene kadar kendini zor tutan Emir, “Yaptığı şey gurur ve bencillik,” diye haykırdı. Doruk’un durgun bakışları arkadaşını bulduğunda kaşları istemsizce çatılmıştı.

“Görmedin mi adamın halini? Ne gururundan ne bencilliğinden bahsediyorsun?”

“Gururlu çünkü yüksek rütbeli askerlik onuruna yediremiyor sakat yaşamayı. Bencil çünkü arkada bıraktığını kızını düşünmüyor!”

Emir, sesini yükselttiğinin farkında değildi fakat Doruk bilerek sesini yükselterek arkadaşının suratına küçümseyici bir bakış attı. “Birincisi biz ona sakat değil gazilik makamıyla şereflenmek diyoruz. İkincisi ameliyattan başka seçeneği mi var adamın? Sonsuza kadar onu yerinden bile hareket ettiremeyecek kadar halsiz bırakacak ilaçlar kullanacak. Her Allah’ın günü dayanılmaz ağrılar çekecek. Sürekli ya, sürekli acı çekecek. Ve en önemlisi bir daha asla eski Piyade Yüzbaşı Oğuz Özgür Çekik olamayacak! Hatta o bıraktığı adamın kırıntısını bile bulamayacak!”

Emir’in yüzü sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Elindeki kağıtları sinirle yere savurduğunda Doruk’a bağırmaya devam etti.

“Evet dediklerinin hepsi doğru olabilir. Acı çekecek, eskisi gibi olamayacak ama yaşayacak Doruk! Nefes alıp verecek! O Allah’ın belası kalbi kan pompalamaya devam edecek. İsterse sonsuza kadar yatağa bağımlı olsun, yine de yaşayacak! Nasıl bu kadar hafife alabiliyorsun bunu?”

Doruk ellerini kafasının arkasında birleştirmiş, başını yukarı kaldırmış şekilde derin nefesler alarak sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu.  
“Yaşamayı hafife almak değil bu. Yaşam amacını kaybettiğini düşünüyor ya adam! Ne için yaşadığını bilmiyorsan ona yaşamak mı denir?” Eliyle yüzbaşının odasını gösterdi. “Ben o dağda beş gün önce öldüm dedi, öldüm! Diyelim ameliyatı olmadı ve birkaç sene daha nefes almaya devam etti, yaşıyor mu olacak? Hayatta kalmış mı olacak Emir!?”

“Kızı için evet!” 

Emir’in kıpkırmızı olmuş ela gözlerine baktı. Kirpiklerinde titreşen, sanki düşmeyi beklerken zorla engellediği birkaç damla sıvıya. Sonra da elini alnına koyup ovuşturarak öfkeyle çekip gitmesini izledi.  
Sesleri duyup koridora başını uzatan birkaç hemşireyi görmezden gelerek yere savrulmuş kağıtları sakince topladı. O sırada koridorun sonunda Oğuz Yüzbaşı’nın kızını görmüştü. Ziyarete geldiği anlaşılan birkaç subayı, babasının kimseyle görüşmek istemediğini belirterek nazikçe reddetmiş ve göndermişti. “Kim bilir, belki de gerçekten gururla alakası vardır.”

Ardından kızının oraya doğru yürüdüğünü görünce eğildiği yerden kalkıp ameliyat zamanını ona da bildirdi. Kız ise koltuklara oturup sesli bir iç çekti. “Bütün bölüğü şehit oldu, emrinde çalışan tüm askerler. Hatta biri ‘komutanım merak etmeyin iyi olacaksınız’ demiş, ilk müdahaleyi de o yapmış. Sonra şehit düşmüş. Bu olayın üzerinden sadece beş gün geçti. Ne kadar sağlıklı bir karar verebilir? Karar verme yetkisini elinden alabilmek için her yere başvurmama rağmen ameliyat kararını ona bıraktılar.”  
Doruk anlayışla başını salladı. “Başı dik ölmek istiyordur, belki de.”

Kız gülümsedi. “Evet, gururlu ve şerefli bir komutan gibi.” Ardından vedalaşmak için babasının odasına girdi. 

Doruk, gözlerini kapanan kapının arkasından birkaç saniye ayıramamıştı. Ardından daraldığını hissetti, her zaman olduğu gibi kendini dışarı attı. Van Askerî Hastanesinin küçük bahçesinin en sakin yerindeki tek boş bankta oturarak kafasını boşaltmaya çalıştı.  
Aklına yapmayı unuttuğu bir iş geldiğinde hızlıca telefonunu çıkarıp arama motoruna girdi. Ne yazarak araması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. “Yeni evleneceklere ne hediye alınır?” Telefona yazarken sesli bir şekilde mırıldandığının farkında değildi. 

“Yardım lazım mı?”

Başını gömdüğü telefondan kaldırdığında ilk gördüğü burnunun ucuna uzatılmış, üstünden dumanlar tüten bir karton bardaktı. Bayat bir çay ve karton bardağının plastiğimsi kokusunu çok net alıyordu.  
“Sen nasıl katlanıyorsun bu karton bardak kokusuyla yedi yirmi dört bir şeyler içmeye?”

Bardağı Alya’nın elinden alıp ortasına oturduğu bankta kenara kaydı. Alya kendisine açılan yere oturup boş eliyle rüzgârın dağıttığı kısa saçlarını tek tarafında toplamıştı.

“Geçen sefer kahveyi beğenmeyince belki çaycısındır diye şansımı deneyim demiştim. Nereden bileyim bunu da beğenmeyeceğini.”

“Hayatıma alabildiğim kadar az kafein ve nikotin almaya çalışıyorum.” Şekersiz olan çaydan büyük bir yudum aldı. Bu kızın hayatında da sıfır şeker olayı var galiba diye düşündü. “Ama sıcak sıcak iyi geldi, teşekkürler.”

Alya yüzünü buruşturdu. “Sen şimdi sabahları taze sıkma portakal suyuyla falan kahvaltı yapıyorsundur, yazık cidden. İnsan çay gibi nimete nikotin yuvası der mi?” 

“Elma da var.”

“Ne?”

“Elmayla portakalın suyunu karıştırıp içiyorum kahvaltıda. Ama elmalar kırmızı olacak, yeşil elmadan nefret ederim. Böyle kütür kütür Isparta elması.”

Alya’nın sadece yeşil gözleri değil, ağzı da şaşkınlıktan kocaman açılmıştı. “Ne garip adamsın ya. Sağlığına bu kadar düşkün, türünün son örneği bir doktorsun resmen.”  
İkisi de güldüğünde Alya hardal rengi şişme montunu iyice kendine çekerek “Hava buz gibi,” dedi. Ani bir refleksle Doruk’un üstüne baktığında ikinci kez şaşırmıştı. “Sen donmuyor musun böyle? Niye bir şey almadan çıktın, hava eksi bilmem kaç derece?”

Doruk başını önüne çevirip üstüne baktığında sadece önlükle çıktığını yeni fark etmişti. Bu farkındalık beraberinde esen rüzgârı hissettirmiş ve üşüme de getirmişti elbette. “Yok ya ben öyle ayazda serçe gibi titreyecek adam değilim.”

Alya pek inanmış gibi bakmıyordu. “İyi, birine hediye alıyorsun galiba. İstersen yardım edeyim, iyiyimdir bu işlerde.”

“Evet,” dedi Doruk tekrardan telefonuna dönerken. “Bu akşam bir küçük evlilik teklifi meselemiz var da. İkisine de özel bir şeyler almak istemiştim ama daha önce pek hediye aldığım söylenemez. O yüzden aklıma hiçbir şey gelmiyor.”

“Hımm, demek öyle. Arkadaşlarını biraz tarif edersen ben bir şeyler önerebilirim.”

Doruk gözlerini karşıdaki bir noktaya sabitlediğinde dudakları istemsizce yana kıvrılmıştı. “Kaan… Askeriyeden beri tanışırız. Gerçek bir İstanbul beyefendisidir. Çok romantiktir. Çiğdem ise görüp görebileceğin en odun kadındır. Kaan saftır, Çiğdem kurnaz. Kaan çok duygusaldır, etrafındakilere çok cömert ve yardımseverdir. Çiğdem ise daha kendine dönük, kapalı birisidir.” Gözlerini baktığı yerden çekmeden kahkaha attı. “Ve Kaan kadar sulu göz asla değildir.”

“Ne kadar çok zıt özellikleri var.”

“Dışarıdan öyle görünebilir, ama ortak yönleri de fazla. Mesela ikisi de Beşiktaşlı, tabii Çiğdem daha fanatik. İkisi de görevlerinde çok başarılı askerler. Hava Kuvvetleri’nin gelecek vaat eden çocukları resmen. Tabi buradan tahmin edeceğin üzere uçmak ve uçan şeylere ikisi de aşırı tutkulu. İkisi de gerçek bir klasik okuyucusu. Ara sıra bildikleri karakterleri yarıştırırlar, Çiğdem hep kazanır. İkisi de rap dinler ama bazen Kaan’ın sadece Çiğdem için bu türe katlandığını düşünmüyor değilim.”

“Hava kuvvetleri demek, ne güzel. Peki son soru, yani hediyeyi düşünebilmek için. Teklifi kim yapacak?”

Alya’nın sorusuna şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Çiğdem ve teklif yapmak mı? İmkânsız. Bir de garip yani.”

Kahkaha atma sırası Alya’daydı. “Daha önce hiç almadığım veya yapmadığım için bilmiyorum ama, eğer bunun cesaretle ilgisi varsa mesela Çiğdem daha cesur olabilir. Veya ilk o açılmak isteyebilir. Burada garip olan ne var?”

“Bilmem. Çiğdem gibi birini elinde tektaş, sevgilim benimle evlenir misin derken hayal edemedim bir an. Onun için fazla…”

“Romantik mi kaçar?”

“Evet, sanki.”

Alya onaylar biçimde başını sallayıp çayından son yudumu da alarak ayaklandı. “Tamamdır, bu iş bende. Sen git ameliyatlarına falan gir, birkaç saatte sana çok güzel bir hediye fikri yollamış olurum. Tabii numaran lazım.”

Doruk’un suratında beliren yan gülüş, Alya’nın garip bakışlarına maruz kalmıştı.  
“Ne?”

Doruk sırıtışını sürdürürken ayağa kalkıp kendisinden biraz kısa olan kızın karşısında dikildi.

“Teğmenim, bunların hepsini benim numaramı almak için dinlememişsinizdir umarım.”

Alya, birkaç adım atarak aralarındaki mesafeyi iyice azaltmıştı. Kafasını biraz kaldırarak yeşil gözlerini karşısındaki kahverengi gözlere dikti. Ardından dudağı aynı Doruk’un gibi tek taraflı olarak yana kıvrılmıştı.

“Üsteğmenim, eğer amacım numaranızı almak olsaydı bunu tüm bunları dinlemeden de yapardım emin olun.” Gözlerini kaçırmadan bir adım daha yaklaştı. “Hatta,” dedi, ayakkabılarının uçları birbirlerine değerken. “Önce siz benim numaramı istemiş olurdunuz.”

Doruk memnun olmuş bir ifadeyle elini uzattı. Alya montunun cebinden çıkardığı telefonu sakince uzatılan ele bırakıp diğer elindeki boş bardağı birkaç adım ötedeki çöp kutusuna attı.  
Doruk numarasını “Türünün son örneği” olarak kaydedip kendini bir kez çaldırdı. Ardından telefonu Alya’ya uzattı. “Teğmenim.” 

Alya telefonu alıp cebine koyduktan sonra elini alnına götürüp asker selamı vermişti. “Tabip Teğmen Alya Akman, Ankara. Emredersiniz komutanım!”

Ardından koşarak hastaneye girmişti. Doruk arkasından gülerken yarısını içmediği buz gibi olmuş çayı arkasındaki çimenliklere savurup bardağı da çöpe attı. Gerçekten üşüdüğünü fark edip hızlıca hastaneye girerken telefonuna Alya’yı “Alya Ortopedi Ass.” olarak kaydediyordu.

***

Doktorlar için günün bütün yorgunluğunu omuzlarında hissettikleri anlar vardır. Mesela ameliyat bittikten sonra hasta yakının yanına gidene kadar kötü haberi nasıl vereceklerini düşündükleri anlar.  
Evet, bir mucize olmamıştı. Rapordaki risk oranı kazanmıştı. Beklenen olmuş, Oğuz Bey ameliyatın sonlarına doğru çok ciddi bir beyin kanaması geçirmişti. Tayfun Hoca Uygar Hocayı da çağırmış, elinden gelen her şeyi yapmıştı fakat olmamıştı. Her ne kadar ameliyathanedekilerin görüşü farklı olsa da Doruk için bu yüzbaşı kahramanca şehit olmuştu. 

Tayfun Hoca “Kızına haberi verin,” deyip Melek’in bir saat sonraki ameliyatına kadar dinlenmeye gitmişti. Ardından Emir, Doruk’un suratına bile bakmadan ellerini kuruladığı peçeteyi çöpe atarak ameliyathaneden çıktı. Normalde bu hareketine çok sinirlenecek olan Doruk, nedense Emir’in üstüne gitmek istememişti.  
Önce yüzbaşının kızının yanına gidip acı haberi vermiş, ardından Melek’in son kontrollerini yapıp Esin Hanım’ın içini rahatlatmıştı. Sonra da vakit kaybetmeden soluğu Tayfun Hoca’nın odasında aldı. 

“Hocam Esin Hanım’la ilgili bir konuda size bilgi vermek istiyorum.”

Tayfun Hoca döner sandalyesinin ayarını düzeltirken başını önündeki kağıt sürüsünden ayırmadan konuştu. “Doruk konu kapandı dediğimi hatırlıyorum.”

“Evet Hocam bu yüzden eğer önemli olmasa sizi rahatsız etmezdim.”

“Neymiş?”

Önünde kenetlediğini ellerini biraz daha sıkarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Hocam Esin Hanım’ın psikolojik desteğe ihtiyacı olabilir. Bileğinde bazı kesik izleri gördüm. İntihar etmeye kalkıştığını düşünüyorum.”

Tayfun Hoca başını kaldırıp kaşlarını çattığında Doruk yarım adım gerilemişti. “Böyle bir şeyden şüpheleniyorsan elbette kendisi ve eşiyle konuşarak bunu önerebilirsin. Ama tanıdığım kadarıyla o aile Melek’in durumuyla yeterince barışık ve zor da olsa mutlu bir hayatları var. Sen niye takıldın bu kadar bilmiyorum.”

Doruk başını hafifçe önüne eğdiğinde zorlukla yutkundu. “Esin Hanım’ın gözlerinde bir şey gördüm Hocam.” Daha önce başkasının gözlerinde de çok yakından gördüğüm bir şeyi, diye devam etti kendi içine doğru.

“Müsaade ederseniz hemen gideyim.” Tayfun Hoca başını salladığında hızlıca odadan çıkıp Melek’in odasına yol aldı. Hocasının arkasından “İnşallah o dediği bakışları tanıma sebebi daha önce görmüş olması değildir,” dediğini elbette duymamıştı.

Kapıyı hafifçe tıklatıp aralayarak Esin Hanım’ı dışarı çağırdı. Ardından kendisiyle konuşmak istediği bir mesele olduğunu söyleyip koltukları gösterdi. Oturduklarında Esin Hanım, sanki söyleyeceklerini tahmin ediyormuş gibi bakıyordu fakat Doruk bunu fark edemeyecek kadar gergin ve endişeliydi.  
“Öncelikle şunu size tekrar hatırlatıp tamamen kabullendiğinize emin olmak istiyorum Esin Hanım. Kızınızın geçirdiği beyin sarsıntısı sonucu oluşan bu engel sizin suçunuz değil. Sebebi veya sorumlusu kesinlikle siz değilsiniz. Ahmet Bey ve sizin kızınız için her şeyin en iyisine sahip olmasını istemeniz çok normal. Bu yüzden ona kendinizi adamış oluşunuzu anlıyorum.”

Kadın büyük bir sükûnet ve yüzünde sakin bir tebessümle hiç kesmeden dinliyordu. Doruk ise araya girmemesinin heyecanıyla daha fazla cesaret verici şeyler söylemek istiyor ve gerildikçe soğuk terler boşaltıyordu. Hayatında hiçbir hasta yakınıyla konuşurken bu kadar zorlandığını hatırlamıyordu. 

“Bakın, çevrenizdekilerin ona sizin bakmanız gerektiğine dair baskı ve ön görülerine kulak kabartmak zorunda değilsiniz. Çünkü bu durum, gerçekten de yardım almanız gereken ciddi bir engel. Ve kimsenin sizi onu bakımevine yolladığınız için kınayacağını düşünmeyin. Fiziksel yorgunluğun yanında psikolojik olarak da hiç iyi görünmüyorsunuz Esin Hanım. Bu yüzden size bunları söyleyip bir miktar da olsa ihtiyacınız olan cesareti vermek istedim. Kimseden korkmayın ve bu durumun gururunuza laf getireceğinden endişelenmeyin. Çünkü bu sizin tercihiniz değildi.”

Doruk bir aralık solukladığında karşısındaki sabır abidesi kadın nihayet konuştu. “Doruk Bey, bakın gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim. İnanın dedikleriniz katılıyorum ve bu durum için kendimi suçlamıyorum veya toplum baskısı yüzünden Melek’i göndermekten korkmuyorum. Ben sadece kızımın güzel bir geleceği olsun istiyorum ve onu yanımdan ayırmak istemiyorum çünkü ben annesiyim ve o benim kızım. Onu yanımdan ayıramaman sebebi onu çok sevmem ve giderse onu çok özleyecek olmam. Evet engelli olsa bile. Ama gurur dediniz ya…”

“Hiç boşuna inkâr etmeyin Esin Hanım,” diye sertçe sözünü kesti. Kadın “Neyi?” der gibi baktığında Doruk’un yüzündeki anlayışlı ifade yerini sinire bıraktı. “Daha önce en azından bir kere intihara kalkıştığınızı ve bunu yapmak istediğinizi biliyorum. Kendinizi suçluyorsunuz ve o kadar yoruldunuz ki ölmek istediniz.”

Esin Hanım inanamaz gözlerle baktığında Doruk, kadına bileğini işaret etti. Ardından kadın büyük bir kahkaha patlattı. Şaşırması sırası Doruk’a geçmişti.

“Nasıl ya, siz intihar etmeye çalıştığımı mı sandınız gerçekten?”

Bileğindeki izi gösterip “Bunlar,” dedi fakat konuşamadan yeni bir gülme krizine girmişti. Doruk kendini o kadar kötü hissetmişti ki elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp ovalama bahanesiyle göz pınarında biriken yaştan süratle kurtuldu. 

“Bu izler,” dedi kadın nihayet. “Geçenlerde bir araba kazası atlattık da Ahmet ile. Ondan kalma. Ona sorabilirsiniz yani. Bakın sizi gerçekten anlıyorum ama ben mutsuz değilim veya ölmek istemiyorum. Psikolojikmen zor günler geçirdiğim oldu ama ben kader ve kazaya iman eden bir insanım Doruk Bey. Bu zorluk benim karşıma çıkarıldıysa elbet kolaylığının ve sabrının da bana verileceğine çok eminim. Melek’i bakımevine göndermenin yanlış bir şey olmadığını da biliyorum. Sadece yanımdan ayırmak istemiyorum, ona bakacak imkân ve şartlara sahibim. Çok şükür maddi olarak da manevi olarak da bu güce sahibim. Hepsi bu.”

Doruk sağ elini önce önlüğünün yakasında ardından da boğazında dolaştırıp yutkunmasına yardım edecek şekilde ovaladı. Gözlerinin bu kadar çabuk kızarmasından nefret ediyordu. “Keşke tüm ebeveynler…” dedi devam etmeden önce tekrar yutkunup gözlerini zemindeki bir noktaya dikerek. “Keşke hepsi siz ve Ahmet Bey kadar güçlü olabilseydi. Ya engelli çocuklarını bakımevine vermenin gururla alakası olmadığını bilselerdi ya da onlara bakacak kadar güçlü ve sabırlı olabilselerdi. Keşke…”

Kadın derin bir nefes verip eliyle saçlarını kulağının arkasına attı. “Biz Ahmet’le boşandık. Geçen ay.”

Doruk nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilmezken kadın devam etmişti. “Hani gurur deyip duruyorsunuz ya. Ne insanların dedikleri ne Ahmet’in beni terk etmesi gururumu incitmiyor. Ama ne incitiyor biliyor musunuz? Kızımın doktorlarının bile bana acıyan gözlerle bakması. Gerçi ben alıştım ama Melek artık bakışlardan bir şeyler anlayacak kadar büyüdü. Birinin ona acıyarak bakması artık benim gururuma dokunuyor. Ahmet’in beni terk etmesinin sebebinin Melek olduğunu düşünmeleri. Bence gurur, karşınızdakinin tek bir gülüşü için ayaklar altına alınmaya değecek kadar üçüncü sırada bir duygu. Sevgi gibi yüce duyguların olduğu bir alemde neden gurur ve kibrin sözü geçiyor anlamıyorum. Kızım için her şeyi yaptım, yapmaya da devam edeceğim. İnsanların gurur dediği şeye ve kendilerince çıkardıkları anlamlara hiç takılmadan hem de.”

Herkesi kendi kadar zayıf sanması onun aptallığıydı. Gülümseyerek başını salladı. “O kadar haklısınız ki, Ahmet Bey’in her gece kaybettiği şey için gizli gizli ağladığını düşünüyorum.”

Doruk’un sözleri ikisini de gülümsettiğinde ameliyattan sonra Melek için bulduğu yeni konuşma cihazını Esin Hanım’a tanıtmak için sabırsızlanmıştı. O sırada ikilinin yanına yaklaşan hemşire, Melek’i artık almalarını gerektiğini söylediğinde ayaklandılar.  
Doruk önlüğünün cebinden çıkardığı ikiye katlanmış kağıdı Esin Hanım’a doğru salladı. “Ben de sizin için çok güzel yerler araştırmıştım.”

Kadın kağıdı Doruk’un elinden almak için hamle yaptığında gülümseyerek konuştu. “Gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim Doruk Bey. Bu kağıdı hep saklayacağıma emin olabilirsiniz. Ve şunu da söylemeliyim ki eğer bir gün Melek’i bir bakımevine gönderirsem, onun eğitimi için daha iyi olanın bu olduğunu düşünmem sebebiyle olacaktır.”

Doruk başıyla onaylayıp ameliyathane kapısına kadar sakince yürüdü. İçeri girmeden önce aklını istila eden düşünceler ayakta durmasını zorlaştırdığı için kollarını göğsünde toplayıp sol omzunu duvara dayayarak tüm ağırlığını oraya yasladı. Gözlerini kapatıp açarak derin bir çekti. Az önce duydukları o kadar doğruydu ki. Gururunun kendisini ele geçirmesine nasıl bu kadar izin vermişti? Nasıl seyirci kalmıştı onlarla arasına bir daha asla yıkılmayacak duvarlar örülmesine?

“Bu bir işaret olmalı,” dedi cebinden telefonunu çıkarak. Gözüne kestirdiği ilk havayolu şirketinin sitesine girip aynı günün gecesi için saat on iki buçuğa bir bilet aldı. İçinde büyük bir ferahlamayla ameliyathaneye girdiğinde Melek’in küçük operasyonunun da çok güzel geçmiş olması bu iç ferahlığını ikiye katlamıştı.  
Hastanede yapacağı son bir iş kalmıştı ve onu da hocasının odasına gidip çok hızlı bir şekilde halletti. İzin almanın bu kadar kolay olacağını bilmiyordu. Giyinme odasında üstünü değiştirip tam çıkmak üzereyken karşıdan Emir’in geldiğini gördü.

“Bugün sana biraz fazla çıkıştım abi, kusura bakma sinirlerim bozulmuştu vakaya.”

Doruk, Emir’in normalde böyle bir insan olmadığını hatta aralarındaki en soğukkanlı kişi olduğunu bildiği için onu anlayışla karşıladı.

“Sorun değil de sen iyi misin?”

Emir derin bir çekti. “Çok benzer bir durumda kalmıştı bir akrabam. Hiç kimseyi düşünmeden kendi fişini çekti. Ve bu yaptığı yüzünden geride kalanların hayatları öyle bir dağıldı ki bir daha hiç toparlanamadılar Doruk. Hiç.”

Doruk elini arkadaşının omzuna koyup dostça sıvazladı. “Başınız sağ olsun. Üzüldüm.”

Emir başını hızlı hızlı sallayarak gözlerini dolduran yaşlardan kurtulmaya çalıştı. “Neyse sen çıkıyordun herhalde, tutmayım ben.”

“Çıkıyorum, buralar birkaç gün sana emanet Emir. Ben yokken hemşirelerin önünde hasta dosyalarını yere savurma bir daha. Hocaların kulağına gider bak haberin olsun.”  
Doruk gülerek odadan çıktığında Emir’in arkasından “Nereye?” diye seslendiğini duymuştu. “Bugün benim haklı olduğumu ispat etmeye,” dedi gülerek.

***

Alya’nın mesajında gönderdiği konuma tekrar bakıp doğru yer olduğunu teyit ederek arabasından indi. “Aradığın şeyi orada bulacaksın,” yazmıştı mesajında. Gerçekten de küçük vintage mağazasına girdiğinde her şey parıldıyordu. Yarım saat dolmadan odalarının en güzel köşesine koymaları için gümüşten yapılmış çok şık bir uçak maketi, Çiğdem için akciğer şeklinde siyah beyaz bir küllük ve Kaan için dünyanın en eskisi olduğunu düşündüğü dekoratif bir baskül almıştı bile. Paketlenmelerini beklerken göz gezdirdiği porselen kupalardan biri dikkatini çekmişti. Hardal renkli kupanın üstünde “this drink taking of my life” yazıyordu. Aklına Alya’nın montunun rengi ve tükettiği çoğu zaman kafeinli yahut nikotinli içecekler gelmişti. Kupayı eline alıp çok fazla düşünmeden paketlenmesi için satıcıya vermişti. 

Şehir merkezinden oldukça uzakta olan ilk buluştukları restorana nihayet ulaştığında saatin epeyce geç olduğunu fark etti. Ama Kaan’ı biraz tanıyorsa eğlenceyi henüz kaçırmadığını biliyordu. Alya’nın paketini arka koltuğa atıp diğer poşetleri yüklenerek arabadan indi. Restorana girip arkadaşlarının yanına ilerlediğinde ilk izlenimden anladığı kadarıyla haklıydı, teklif hala yapılmamış ve artık eve gitmek isteyen sıkılmış bir Çiğdem vardı.

“Ne işin var oğlum senin burada?” dedi Kaan alttan alttan sinirli bakışlarını gönderirken. Çiğdem gülümseyerek “Ne güzel sürpriz, gelsene,” deyip masaya davet etti. “Gerçi biz de kalkıyorduk ama. Değil mi hayatım?”

Çiğdem, Kaan’a artık kalkalım diye gözleriyle resmen yalvarıyorken Doruk sinsi bir gülüşle olaya dahil oldu. Garson tarafından koyulan sandalye için teşekkür ederek oturup masaya eğildi.

“Evet, yemekler yenmiş. Tatlılar da yenmiş, üzerine içecekler de içilmiş. Gerçekten de siz daha niye oturuyorsunuz burada?”

Kaan korkutucu olduğunu düşündüğü birkaç bakış atmıştı fakat Doruk sadece eğleniyordu. Çiğdem elini sarı saçlarının arasına daldırarak sesli bir nefes verdi. “Kaan beylerin keyfini bekliyoruz diyebilirim.” 

“Abi n’aptın kıza ya,” dedi Doruk isyankâr bir sesle. “Sıkıntından ölmüş bitmiş patlamış kızcağız sen hâlâ konuya giremedin değil mi?”

Çiğdem kafasını kaldırıp “Ne konusu?” derken Kaan’ın yüzü utançtan al al olmuştu. Manzaranın keyfine çıkaran Doruk ise ona hiç acımıyordu.

“Dorukçum,” dedi Kaan uyarır bir ses tonuyla. “Ben baş başa yemek yiyeceğimizi söyledim ya sana, neden geldin?”

“İşte bu yüzden geldim,” dedi keyifle Doruk. “Alt tarafı sevdiğin kızın elini tutacaktın.” Masanın üstünden Çiğdem’in eline uzanıp Kaan’ın eliyle buluşturdu. “Sonra da cebinden onun için seçtiğin şeyi çıkaracaktın.” Kaan sinir ve utanç karışımı duygularla dişlerini kemirirken tektaş kutusunu çıkarıp masaya koydu. Çiğdem ise şaşkın ama mutlu bakıyordu. 

“Sonra da sihirli sözcükleri söyleyecektin. Bunun için saat kaçtan beri tutuyorsun kızı bak sıkılmış artık. İşte bu anlara şahit olmak için geldim.”  
Çiğdem saçlarını arkaya savurarak gözlerini Kaan’ın gözlerine dikip heyecanla gülümsedi. Kaan ise nihayet cesaretini toplamış, onunla aynı güne uyanmayı ve sonsuza kadar birlikte olmayı dilediğini söylemişti. Çiğdem’in “Tabii ki evlenirim lan seninle!” şeklindeki kabulünden sonra Kaan derin bir nefes aldı. 

“Bir an nefes almayı unuttun sandım,” dedi Doruk kahkahalara boğulurken. 

Yüzükler takılmış, birbirlerinin gözlerine parıldayan bakışlar atılmış ve Doruk tarafından çekilen güzel birkaç kare ile an ölümsüzleştirilmişti.  
Doruk hediyelerini de verdikten sonra saatine bakarak ayaklandı. “Oo geç olmuş uçağı kaçıracağım.”

“Ne uçağı?” dediler aynı anda.

“Bir saat sonra İstanbul’a uçuyorum, katılmam gereken bir cenaze var da. Varmış yani.” Bakışları yerle birleştiğinde bugün yaşadığı olaylar film şeridi gibi gözünün önünden geçti.  
“Abim aradı demiştim ya, Özütürklerden birinin mutlaka katılması gereken bir cenaze varmış yarın. Onu söyledi. Kendileri ve pek kıymetli pederleri çok meşgul olduğundan mütevellit ihale bana kaldı anlayacağınız.”

“Şaşırdım,” dedi Kaan. “Yani kabul edip gitmene.”

“Ben de şaşırdım,” diye itiraf etti Doruk. “Bugün bir hasta yakınıyla tanıştım, bana hayatımda gördüğüm en güçlü insanlar sıralamamı değiştirecek kadar mükemmel bir kadındı. Bir şeyler söyledi, aklıma girdi. İçerde bir yerlerde sırasının gelmesini bekleyen gururum ve ben de şaşkınız yani.” 

İkisi de anlayışla başını salladı. Hatta Çiğdem ondan beklenmeyecek hareketlerle teselli edici birkaç cümle bile kurdu. “Hafta ortasında hemen izin alabilmişsin yalnız,” dedi en son.

“Hiç izin hakkı kullanmadığım için Tayfun Hoca uğraştırmadı. Tabii bir de cenaze deyince iyice yumuşadı. Adam hiç alışkın değil tabi benim işe gelmememe.”

Kaan’ın içine sinmemişti. “İyi de gecenin bir köründe niye gidiyorsun oğlum?”

“Tamam anne kızma ya,” dedi Doruk yarım ağız gülerek. “Biraz gece dolaşması çekti canım İstanbul sokaklarında.”

“Bu arada sağ ol ya sen olmasan sabaha kadar oturacaktık herhalde,” dedi Çiğdem. Kaan kötü kötü baktığında Doruk “Her zaman,” dedi.

Ardından tekrar konuşmalarına izin vermeden karşısındaki ikileye tebrikvari birkaç söz söyleyip “Hadi eyvallah,” dedi. Arabasına yürürken Kaan’ın arkadan inince haber vermesini ve gece gece oralarda üşütmemesi gibi şeyler söylediğini az çok duyuyor, Çiğdem’in ise göz devirip “Çocuk mu ya o, koskoca adam,” dediğini tahmin edebiliyordu. 

Yüzünde asılı kalmış gülümsemeyle arabasına binip önce evine uğradı. Üstünü değiştirip yanına gerekli olan birkaç şeyi attığı sırt çantasını da alarak havaalanını yolunu tuttu. O sırada gelen mesaj bildirimiyle hızını biraz düşürüp Alya’ya cevap yazdı.

“Evet, aradığımdan daha güzelini buldum. Sana da bir teşekkür borcumuz kaldı teğmenim.”

Telefonu kapatıp radyodan rastgele bir müzik kanalı seçti. İçinde, babasının istediği bir şeyi yapıp takdirini kazanmış küçük bir çocuk sevinç tekmeleri atıyordu. Dikiz aynasından gülümseyen yüzüne baktığı sırada telefonunda bir ışık yandı. Mesaj Alya’dandı.

“Ben buralardayım üsteğmenim, ne zaman istersen ödeyebilirsin.”

🌪🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Serebral Palsi: Erken fetal dönem ile beş yaş arasında meydana gelen beyin hasarı sonucu oluşan klinik tablodur. Serebral palsinin etkileri hasarın derecesine ve bulunduğu yere bağlı olarak değişkenlik gösterebilir. Hareket bozuklukları ve kaslarda spastisite, serebral palsi belirtileri arasında yer alır.
> 
> (2)Ampütasyon: çıkıntı biçimindeki bir organın tamamının ya da bir kısmının kesilip atılması.
> 
> (3)Amigdala: Beynin medial temporal lobunun derinlerinde yerleşen nöronların oluşturduğu badem şeklindeki beyin bölümüdür. Duygusal hafıza ve duygusal tepkilerin oluşmasındaki birincil role sahip bölgedir.


	4. 4.BÖLÜM: “RUHTA AÇAN ÇİÇEK”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let us be grateful to the people who make us happy; they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom.”
> 
> ― Marcel Proust

İstanbul’da sakin bir şubat gecesiydi. Uçaktan iner inmez yüzüne çarpan ılık rüzgâr, kendini gerçek bir gurbetçi gibi hissettirmişti. Deri ceketini çıkarıp havayı hissetmek istercesine derin derin soludu. Bazen fark etmeden bu şehre âşık olduğunu düşünüyordu. Hiç şüphesiz gündüzü de çok başkaydı ama bu şehirde gece, ona hiçbir yerde hissedemeyeceği duygular hissettiriyordu. 

Havaalanın kapısında bekleyen taksilerden birine binip “Bakırköy sahil,” dedikten sonra camı sonuna kadar indirdi.  
Dümdüz otoban yoluna dünyanın en güzel manzarasına bakar gibi baktığından olsa gerek, dikiz aynasından buna şahit olan taksici takılmadan edememişti.  
“Abi gurbetten geliyorsun herhalde. İstanbul’un otobanına da bu kadar aşık bakışlar atanı ilk kez gördüm bu arada.”

Doruk gülerek cevapladı. “Evet, uzun zaman oldu.” Başını camdan biraz uzatıp yukarı kaldırarak gökyüzüne baktı. “Yıldızımı görmeyeli çok oldu. Bu heyecanım onu göreceğim için yani anlayacağınız.” Tabi o kadar cesur olabilirsem diye tamamladı cümlesini içinden.  
İnsanların asıl söylemek istedikleri, cümlelerinin içlerinden tamamladığı kısımları olsa gerekti. Ve kendisinin bu kısımları kimseye sesli söylemediğini fark etmişti. 

Sahilde inip saatlerce yürüyüş yaparken soğuk havanın bile üşütemediği, hâlâ taptaze ve sıcak hatıraların beyin kıvrımlarından çıkıp damarlarından geçerek kalbine ulaşmasına izin verdi. Zaman, bu dakikalarda tersine akan zehirli bir suydu sanki.  
Günün ağarmasına az kalmıştı. Her zaman gittiği otele giden otantik sokaklarda yürürken önünden geçtiği bir bina onu biraz yavaşlattı. Kafasını kaldırıp yıllardır okumadığı tabelayı yeniden ve yeniden okudu. Tek bir şey bile değişmemişti. Her şey üç sene önce bıraktığı gibiydi. Sahiden üç yıl olmuş muydu?

Yolun ortasında dikilmekten vazgeçip otele doğru yürümeye başladı. O sırada hafif hafif yağmaya başlayan yağmur, günün hava durumu hakkında bilgi vermekle kalmıyor, gözyaşlarını saklamasına yardım ediyordu. Kollarını sonuna kadar açıp başını gökyüzüne kaldırdı. Yüzü saniyeler içinde ıslanırken gözüne giren damlalar sebebiyle gözlerini kırpıştırarak yukarı doğru bağırdı. 

“Benimle birlikte ağladığın için teşekkür ederim.” 

Yağmur hızlandığında o da hızını biraz artırıp otele giderek cenazenin kaldırılacağı saate kadar uyudu.

***

Uzun zamandır sivil olarak cenazeye katılmadığı için ortama alışmakta biraz güçlük yaşıyordu. Haklar helal edilmiş, cenaze namazı kılınmıştı. Doruk için kolay olmayacak kısım gelmişti, aileye baş sağlığı dilemek. 

Hafif hafif yağan yağmur saçının üst kısmını iyice ıslatmıştı. Elleriyle saçını karıştırıp bozulmuş şeklini iyice dağıtırken kafasının üstündeki gri katmanı fark etti. Önce yağmurla arasına girmiş bu gri şemsiyeye ardından onu tutan güneş gözlüklü adama şaşkın bakışlar attı. Siyah uzun paltosu ve siyah kasketiyle karşısında Anıl Sefa’yı görmeyi beklemiyordu. 

“Şemsiye almayı unutmuşsunuz, beyefendi.”

“Yok artık!”

Anıl Sefa sağ eliyle şemsiyeyi tutmaya devam ederken sol eliyle kasketinin ucunu biraz kaldırarak gülümsedi. “Beni gördüğüne çok sevinmiş gibisin.”  
Doruk ilk şaşkınlığını üstünden attığı gibi Anıl Sefa’nın üstüne atlamıştı. Bir yandan sırtına vura vura sarılıyor bir yandan “Ne işin var senin burada?” diyordu. Uzun kucaklaşmanın ardından Anıl Sefa güneş gözlüklerini çıkarıp kocaman gülümsedi. 

“Çok özlemişim be devrem.”

“Ben de ya ben de ama sen burada olduğumu nereden bildin?”

“Lisede bana sherlock lakabını takan sendin unuttun mu?”

“Ya bırak dalgayı da cevap ver,” dedi Doruk özlem duygusunu en uçlarda yaşarken.

“Zor olmadı, Özütürklerin bir aile dostu ölecek ve benim haberim olmayacak? Saçma.”

“Tamam da benim burada…”

“Ya uzun uzun anlatırım sonra,” dedi Doruk’un sözünü keserek. “Şimdi Hakkı Beylerin yanına gidelim, başınız sağ olsun diyelim. Haydi.”

Güneş gözlüğünü tekrardan takarak Doruk’un koluna girip zorla şemsiyenin altına çekti. Ardından ailenin yanına yürüyüp baş sağlığı dilediler. Doruk babasının ve abisinin de baş sağlığı dileklerini iletip gelemedikleri için ne kadar üzgün olduklarını ifade ederken Anıl Sefa şaşkınlıkla gülümsüyordu. 

Nihayet camiden çıktıklarında Doruk “Ne kadar kalabalıktı,” diye söylenmeye başlamıştı. “Oğlum adamların soyadı ‘Soylu’. Sen neyden bahsediyorsun?”

“Ayrıca az önce gözlerim yaşardı,” diye devam etti Anıl sefa. Sesini biraz inceltip Doruk’u taklit etmeye çalıştı. “Babam ve abim gelemedikleri için o kadar üzgünler ki… Ah size anlatamam beyefendi, canım ailem kahroldu.”

Doruk ters ters baktıkça Anıl Sefa daha çok gülüyordu. “Ne desen haklısın, o yüzden buyur geç dalganı kardeşim.”

“Ya ben çok acıktım,” dedi Anıl Sefa etrafına bakarken. “Buralarda güzel bir kumpirci vardı. Tabi son geldiğimden beri kapanmadıysa. Oraya gidelim de sen bir anlat bakalım, gerçekten burada ne işin olduğunu.”

Doruk şaşırmıştı. “Yalnız bunu anlatması gereken sensin. Ayrıca o kadar İstanbul’a gelmişiz, kumpir mi yiyeceğiz?”  
“Ya bu öğlen yemeği,” dedi Anıl Sefa gülerek. “Akşama başka bir yere götüreceğim seni. Bu arada önce sen anlatacaksın. Kumpirler de senden, ben senin için gelmiş sayılıyorum çünkü.”

“Her zamanki gibi aç ve beleşçisin.”

“Sen de her zamanki gibi cimri, aksi, huysuz ve uykusuzsun. Sayayım mı daha?”

Doruk, arkadaşının onu görmesinin mutluluğu ve özleminin çokluğuyla nasıl baş edeceğini bilemediği için olayları espriye vurarak onu rahatlatmaya çalıştığını hissetmişti. Çünkü dokunsalar, ağlayacak durumdaydı. Anıl Sefa’nın omzu, şu hayatta sonsuz güvenerek kendini bırakabildiği tek yerdi. Aklından geçenlerin yüzüne vurması, kendini buruk bir gülümseme olarak göstermişti. Başını biraz sağa yatırıp arkadaşının güzel yüzüne, ela gözlerine, hiç çıkarmadığı kasketine ve kocaman gülümsemesine baktı. Nasıl yapabiliyordu bunu, ne zaman onun omzuna ihtiyacı olacağını nereden anlayıp bir anda yanında belirebiliyordu?

“Teşekkür ederim Allah’ım,” dedi Doruk bakışlarını arkadaşından çekip göğe kaldırarak.

“Allah seni her yerden duyabilir, yukarı bakmana gerek yok ama yine de sen bilirsin.”

***

“Öyle işte,” dedi Anıl Sefa kumpirinin son lokmasını ağzına atarken. “Kongreyi duyunca sizinkilerin kaçırmayacağını tahmin edip katılımcı listesine baktım. İsimlerini görünce en azından senden gelmeni rica edeceklerini biliyordum. Ama ne yalan söyleyeyim, kalkıp geleceğine hiç ihtimal vermemiştim.”  
“Ne diye ta Diyarbakır’dan kalkıp geldin o zaman?”

Çatalını Doruk’a doğru sallayarak gazozundan bir yudum aldı. “Artık ben soruyorum sen cevaplıyorsun. Sen öldürseler babanın işi görülsün diye tanımadığın adamın cenazesine gelmek gibi saçma şeyler yapmazsın. Ne iş?”

“Öldürürlerse yapıyormuşum herhalde,” dedi Doruk oturduğu sandalyede iyice arkasına yaslanarak. “Babam hazretleri bana emretme zahmetinde bulunmadı ama Korhan’a demiş ki, Doruk gitsin. Yıllardır adımı anmayan adam benden sırf kendi forsu için de olsa bir şey istedi Anıl. İlk başta o kadar sinirlendim ki…” Kendiyle dalga geçermiş gibi küçük bir gülüş firar etti dudaklarından. Boğazını temizleyip devam etti ama sesi çok kısık çıkmıştı. “Canım o kadar yandı ki Anıl…” 

“Sonra belki…” Bir kez daha yutkundu. “Belki bir teşekkür eder, sesimi duymak için bir bahanesi olur diye düşündüm. Tabi bunun olma olasılığı yoktu. Kendimi kandırdım sadece. Ama en çok Yıldız’ı özlediğim için geldim. Ve annemi…”

Anıl Sefa sessizce dinlerken, Doruk’un önündeki bir bardak suyu hiç nefes almadan içmesiyle konuşmasının bittiğini anlamıştı.

“E hadi o zaman önce Melahat Teyze’ye uğrayalım. Hem ben de ne zamandır gitmedim, vefasız diyor sonra biliyorsun.”

Doruk gülerek başını salladı. “Evet, bence de.”

Kumpirciden çıkıp ana caddeye yürüdüklerinde Anıl Sefa köşedeki büyük çiçekçiyi gösterdi. “Çiçek de alalım.”

“Annem papatyaya hayır demez,” dedi Doruk.

Çiçekçiye girdiklerinde Anıl sefa papatyalara bakarken Doruk ne kadar büyük bir yer olduğunu düşünüyordu. O sırada kasada elinde kocaman bir çelenkle görevliye bağıran bir yandan da telefonla konuşan kadını fark ettiler. Kız bir eliyle siyah saçlarını sinirle arkaya atıyor, diğer yandan da elindeki “Berhayat Hastanesi” yazılı koca çelenkle baş etmeye çalışıyordu. 

“Beyefendi bakın tekrar ediyorum. Biz sizden üç çelenk, yedi kapı üstü çiçeği istedik. Bizzat arayıp ben verdim siparişi. Birazdan basın açıklaması olacak ne diyeceğim ben, yanlış anlamışlar hazır değil mi diyeceğim?” O sırada kulağında unuttuğu telefona “Ne bileyim ya iyice bak oralara, eminim bu sabah koydum o dosyayı,” diye bağırdı.  
Doruk ve Anıl Sefa çiçeğe karar vermelerine rağmen üç görevlinin birden kadınla ilgilenmesiyle buket yaptıramamış, bekliyorlardı. 

Nihayet kadın “Hukuk sorumlusu muyum, sekreter mi yoksa hademe mi belli değil. Ayak işi yapıyorum şu halime bak,” diye bağırarak telefonu kapatıp adama en kısa sürede çiçeklerin hazırlanıp hastaneye gönderilmesi için adres vermişti.  
Anıl Sefa gülmemek için dudaklarını dişlerken onların papatyaları da hazırlanmıştı. Caddeye çıkar çıkmaz önlerine doğru gelen bir taksiye el atıp şanslı olduklarını düşündükleri sırada arkadan aynı kadının bağırma sesi geldi.

Kadın elinde kocaman çelenkle çiçekçiden çıkıp Doruk’un üzerine yürüdü. “Hop beyefendi ne oluyor? Ben çağırdım o taksiyi arayıp az önce, binemezsiniz.”

Doruk şaşırmış halde taksinin açtığı kapısını kapattı. “Tamam hanımefendi sakin olun, bilmiyorduk biz. E taksici de bir şey söylemedi. Buyurun binin taksinize, yemedik.”  
Kadın önce Doruk’a ardından Anıl Sefa’ya ters birer bakış attı. “Zaten geç kaldım bir de taksimi çalacaklardı şuna bak!”  
Taksiye binip uzaklaşan kadının ardından bakakalan ikili, şaşkınlık ve gülme karışımıyla yeni bir taksi bulmuşlardı. 

Yol Doruk için hiç bitmeyecek gibi gelmişti. Camı açıp sanki boğuluyormuş gibi hava almaya çalıştı. Tanıdığı sokaklara gelmişlerdi. Gözü her bir köşedeki detaylara tek tek takılırken taksi önce yavaşlayıp sonra durdu.  
Taksici para üstünü uzatırken “Başınız sağ olsun kardeşim, Allah ölülerinize rahmet etsin,” demişti. Teşekkür edip indiklerinde mezarlığın girişine bakıp derin bir nefes aldı. İkisi de hiç konuşmadan sessizce mezarların arasında yürüyüp “Melahat Özütürk” yazılı mezar taşının önünde durdular.  
Doruk sakince eğilip elindeki çiçekleri bırakarak elini hafif nemli toprakta gezdirdi. “Anne ben geldim…” dedi fısıldayarak. “Özledin mi beni?” Kızarık gözlerini ovalayarak yaşların akmasına engel oldu. 

Anıl Sefa birkaç adım geride Fatiha okuyarak Doruk’u bir süre bekledi. Ardından o da yavaş adımlarla gelip mezarın yanına çömeldi. 

“Keşke biraz daha tanıyabilseydim onu,” dedi Anıl’a elini topraktan çekmeden. “Sadece parça parça hatıralar var zihnimde. Fotoğraflar olmasa yüzünü bile kafamda tam canlandıramıyorum.”

“Kaç senedir gelirim ama neden mezarı İstanbul’da anlamıyorum devrem. Siz Ankaralısınız.”

“Detayları hatırlamıyorum.” Elini mezar taşının üstündeki ismini okşarken buldu bir anda. “Çok küçüktüm, hayal meyal hızlıca bir arabaya binip İstanbul’a gelişimizi hatırlıyorum. İntihar mektubunda İstanbul’a gömülmek istediğini yazmış, bana denilene göre. Bir daha da o mektupla ilgili hiçbir şey öğrenemedim. Babam yaktı demişti Korhan.” 

Omzunda arkadaşının elini hissettiğinde gözlerini kapatıp toprağın kesif kokusunu derince soludu. Bu yaşına kadar özlemekten daha yıkıcı bir zaafla karşılaşmadığını düşündü. “Bu dünyada özlemden büyük bir zaaf yok Anıl.” 

Anıl Sefa başını hafifçe öne eğerken Doruk bir şey fark etmişti. “Benim de asıl cümlelerimi kurduğum biri varmış,” dedi kendi kendine gülerek.

“Hadi gidiyoruz,” dedi o sırada aniden ayaklanan Anıl. 

“Nereye?”

“Doğum günü hediyeni görmeye.”

Doruk arkadaşının uzattığı koluna tutunarak ayağı kalkıp pantolonundaki tozu silkeledi. “Ya da önce Yıldız’a gidelim,” dedi Anıl fikrini değiştirerek.  
Doruk ne söylenirse onaylayarak uyuşuk bir zihinle yürüyordu. Yıllar sonra eski hatıraları hatırlamaya çalışmak ruhsal anlamda yormuştu onu. Şimdi de gece tabelasını okuyup giremediği binaya gidip Yıldız’ı görecek, kalbi yeniden parçalarına ayrılarak aklındaki bitmez döngüye karışacaktı. 

Bu sefer yolun ne ara geçtiğini anlamadan kendini Bakırköy Hasta Bakımevi binasının önünde bulmuştu. 

“Eee ne dersin, Anıl Abisini hatırlıyor mudur Yıldız?”

Anıl’ın yüzüne birkaç saniye hareket etmeksizin baktı. “Sen gerçek misin, yoksa beynimin bana bir oyunu mu?”

Anıl ciddiyetini bozmadan etrafına bakıp çok gizli bir şey söylüyormuş gibi fısıldadı. “Ben aslında yokum. Şu an duvarla konuşuyorsun.”

“Sen beni zorla getirmeseydin buraya asla giremeyecektim. Ve Yıldız’ın birini hatırlama imkanı olsa emin ol beni değil, seni seçerdi.”

“İçimi şişirdin be devrem,” dedi Anıl oflayarak. “Hadi yürü yürü.”

***

Zifiri sessizlikte kulaklarını okşayan çınlamaları, İstanbul boğazının sakin dalgalarına yordu. Güneş çoktan sırasını aya devretmiş, yıldızları nöbete çağırmıştı.  
Şehrin ışıklarını geride bırakmaya karar verip boğaza açılan iki adam, kiraladıkları küçük teknenin bordasına yaslanmış halde dalgaları dinliyorlardı. Doruk’un bu hediyeye hazırlıksız yakalandığı doğruydu. Fakat bu derin mavi, onu her zaman iyileştiren sırlarla doluydu. Dalgalarının tekneye vuran uyuşturucu ve yatıştırıcı sesi, onu bir süreliğine her şeyin yolunda olduğuna, bu dünyada da mutluluk ve huzurun mümkün olabileceğine inandırıyordu. İnanma duygusunun gerçekliğini düşündüğü tek yer tam da şu an elini daldırdığı bu ucu bucağı görünmeyen su kütlesiydi. 

“Düşünsene, sallana sallana ameliyat yapıyorsun. Başını çevirdiğinde de manzaran bu. ”

Doruk iç çekerek gülümsedi. “Önce deniz kuvvetlerine kapağı bir atalım da sonra düşünürüz komutanlara mide bulantısı ilacı mı veriyoruz yoksa ameliyat mı yapıyoruz.”

“Ömrümün geri kalanını gemilerin dört duvar arasındaki küçük revirlerinde geçirmeye dünden razıyım ben. Bununla mı korkutacaksın beni?”

Başını sağa sola sallayarak seninle uğraşılmaz bakışı attı. Küçük motorlu tekne kıyıdan uzaklaştıkça etraf sessizleşmekle kalmıyor, şehrin ışıkları yüzünden görülmeyen yıldızlar bir bir sayılıyordu.  
“Yıldız’ın adını kim koymuş?” Anıl’ın sorusuyla düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak başını gökyüzünden arkadaşına çevirdi. 

“Annem. Korhan anlatmıştı, doğduğunda gözleri o kadar parlakmış ki annem yıldızlara benzetmiş.”

“Yıldız senin gibi bir abisi olduğu için çok şanslı devrem, kendini suçlamayı bırakman gereken konular var.”

“Bazen düşünüyorum da Anıl…” dedi yanındaki tekne sandalyesine oturup gözlerini ufukta bir noktaya dikerken. “Yıldız’ın durumu yüzünden babamın ve çevrenin yaptığı baskı olmasa belki annem intihar etmezdi. Yıldız’ı bırakıp gidebileceği, daha da önemlisi kendi hayatından vazgeçeceği kadar çok şey yaşatmış olmalılar ona. Ama kafamda o kadar çok cevapsız soru var ki. İntiharının sebebi Yıldız mı? Neden babam annemi onu bakımevine vermeleri hakkında ikna etmemiş? Korhan hiçbir şey anlatmıyor. Hatırlamıyorum deyip geçiştiriyor ama daha fazlasını bildiğine eminim. Sanki geçmişle arasına perde çekmiş gibi herkes, bir ben hatıralarda yaşamak istiyormuşum gibi.”

“Merak etmen senin suçun değil devrem, bazı cevaplara ulaşmak senin de hakkın.”

“Benim babam doktor ya,” dedi sinirle. “Doktorlar bu gibi durumlar için var. Annemin kendini öldürmek istemesinin altındaki sebebi herkes ağız birliği etmişçesine Yıldız’a bağlıyor. Ama bir yandan saçma geliyor bana. Yıldız’ın bir hastalığı var ve onun doktor bir babası var. Buna rağmen annem Yıldız’ın durumuna katlanamayıp intihar ediyor. Yıllardır dinlediğim tek hikâye bu.”

“Haklı olabilirsin devrem. Bazı şeyler sana küçük olduğun için anlatılmamış olabilir o zamanlar. Şimdiyse geçmişi örtmek istedikleri için konuşmuyorlar. Ama ben bir gün aradığın cevaplara ulaşacağına eminim.”

“Bir yanım bu Özütürk ailesinin koyu sırlarını merak ederken diğer yanım öğrenince ne olacak diyor Anıl. Annem geri gelecek mi? Kovulduğum evime dönecek miyim? Gerçek bir ailem olacak mı?” Gözlerini yere çevirip kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Hayır. Hiçbiri olmayacak.”

Anıl Sefa reddedeceğini bildiği halde cebinden çıkardığı sigara paketini Doruk’a uzattı. “Unutma ki senin de bir evin ve bir ailen var devrem.”

“Biz askeriyedeyken savaşın en çirkin yüzünü gördük Anıl.” Boğazını temizlemek için birkaç kez yutkundu. “Ne acılara şahit olduk, neler yaşadık. Sonra yanmasın istedik o canlar, analar evlatlarını toprağa vermesin istedik. Vatanı için canını ortaya koyanları kurtarmak istedik, doktor olduk. Arkadaşlarımız, komutanlarımız kucağımızda şehit oldu. Ama haklısın. Tüm bunlara rağmen ordu benim evim oldu, ailem oldu.”

Anıl Sefa ağzından çıkan dumanlarla beraber başını salladı. “Hani kendini zayıflıkla suçluyorsun ya, asıl aptallık bu işte. Sen tanıdığım en güçlü insanlardan birisin Doruk. O insanların en özelisin. Ama anlamadığım bir şey var.” Ağzındaki sigarayı çekip dumanı yeniden üfledi. “Tam şu an uzattığım sigarayı alman gerekirdi.”

Doruk gülerek arkadaşının ekindeki sigaradan bir nefes çekip geri verdi. “Zaten sizin yüzünüzden pasif içici oldum, benim ciğerlerim de sizden farksız. Yine de başıma çok kötü bir şey gelmesi, muhtemel bir uzaylı saldırısında herkes ölürken tek benim hayatta kalmam veya kıyametin falan kopması lazım o zehri içime çekmem için.”

Anıl Sefa güçlü bir kahkaha attı. “Merakla bekliyorum. Nedense sende büyük bir potansiyel görüyorum.”

Doruk kolundaki saati kontrol ettiğinde “Dümeni kıralım artık kaptan,” dedi. “Uçağı kaçırmayayım.”  
“Attan inip eşeğe binmek gibi olacak desene devrem,” dedi Anıl gülerek.

Doruk’un deniz sevgisi hiç şüphesiz ona Anıl’dan bulaşmış bir hastalıktı. “Sen ne zaman döneceksin?”

“Bir gün daha izinliyim ben, annemlere uğrayacağım,” dedi Anıl teknenin fenerinin yönünü değiştirirken. 

“Keşke ben de gelebilseydim ya Tolga’yı görürdüm, özledim hercaiyi.”

“O da seni özledi ama abisinin hayırsız bir arkadaşı var işte ne yapsın çocuk.”

Doruk cevap vermek yerine gülümsediğinde kıyıya çok az kaldığını görmüştü. “Doğum günü hediyem için… Ve her şey için teşekkür ederim Anıl.”

“Darısı okyanuslara açılacağımız günlere devrem.”

Tekneyi kıyıya yanaştırdıklarında bir kez daha sarılarak vedalaştılar. Anıl havaalanına kadar eşlik etmeyi teklif etse de Doruk kabul etmemiş, ailesini bekletmemesini istemişti. Çünkü bazı geç kalınmışlıklar telafi edilemeyebiliyordu. Özellikle aile ile ilgili olanlar.  
O saatlerde kolayca bir taksi bularak havaalanına giden trafikli yolda korna sesleri yüzünden hiç uyuyamadı. Tam uykuya dalacağı vakit sohbet etmek istediği için çenesi düşen taksiciye ayıp olmasın diye birkaç şey söylemiş, ardından uyuma numarası yapmıştı. 

Nihayet birkaç saat deliksiz uyurum düşüncesiyle bindiği uçakta, yan koltuğunda oturan ailenin neredeyse yeni doğmuş bebeklerinin ağlama sesini dinleyerek uyuklamaya çalışmıştı.

Tüm bu anıların yüzünde oluşturduğu şapşal bir gülümsemeyle Van Havaalanının otoparkına bıraktığı arabasına binip derin bir nefes aldı. Uçaktan indiğinden beri kontrol etmediği telefonunu alarak abisinden bir mesaj gelip gelmediğini baktı. Elbette yanılmamıştı, tertemiz bir mesaj kutusu gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu.  
“Kaan bile uçaktan inince üşütme yazmadığına göre,” dedi kendi kendine kahkaha atarak.

Kontağı çevirip arabasını çalıştırarak tüm düşüncelerinden sıyrılmaya çalıştı. Tek istediği Anıl ile yaptığı güzel yolculuğu daha sık tekrarlamaktı. O konuşurken sanki bu dünyada yaşamaya değermiş gibi hissediyordu. Kalbinin umutla yeşillendiğini, ruhunda taze bir baharın sunduğu çiçeklerin açtığını hissediyordu.  
Bir eliyle direksiyona yön verirken diğer eliyle radyo kanallarını rastgele gezdi. Bir yabancı şarkı kanalında denk geldiği passenger şarkısı dudağında bir gülümseme bırakmıştı.

“They say home is where the heart is  
but my heart is wild and free  
So am I homeless  
Or just heartless?” diyordu şarkı.

Bir süre sonra şarkının yavaşlığından sıkıldığı için kanalı değiştirip haber kanallarını turladı. “Üzücü bir son dakika gelişmesiyle karşınızdayız,” diyen bir spiker duyduğunda elini düğmeden çekip haberi dinlemeye başladı.

“Van’da bir askeri aracın virajı alamayarak devrilmesi sonucu meydana gelen kazada, 13 askerin yaralandığı bilgisi az önce haber ekibimize ulaştı. Yaralılardan ikisinin durumunun ağır olduğu öğrenildi. Kaza, Van-Başkale Karayolu’nun 40’ıncı kilometresinde bulunan Zernek Barajı yakınlarında meydana geldi. Askeri konvoyun geçişi sırasında bir askeri araç, virajı alamayarak devrildi. Zırhlı aracın devrilmesi sonucu meydana gelen kazada 13 askerin yaralandığı bilgisi var. Yaralı askerlerin Van Asker Hastanesi’ne sevki devam ediyor.”

Hafif bir yutkunma eşliğinde gaz pedalına sertçe yüklendi. Hızlıca hastaneye gidip arkadaşlarına yardım etmek istiyordu. Bir yandan birkaç haber kanalını da gezmeyi ihmal etti. Hepsi bu son dakika gelişmesini veriyordu fakat yaralıların isimleri geçmiyordu. Henüz tespit edilemediğini düşünerek biraz daha hızlandı.  
O sırada telefonuna gelen bir mesajla elleri ve ayakları birkaç saniye buz kesilirken son anda frene basarak arabayı zar zor sağa çekti. Doğru okuyup okumadığına tekrar bakmak istedi ama Alya’dan gelen mesaj değişmemişti.

“Doruk, Çiğdem burada ve seni soruyor. Askeri araç kaza yapmış, yaralılar arasında Kaan da var. Çiğdem kötü durumda. Bu akşam geleceğini söylemişti. Neredesin?”

🌪🌊


End file.
